Spirited Away: Before and After
by OtakuFanGirl001
Summary: The story takes place when during her parents move to the suburbs, a sullen 10-year-old girl wanders into a world ruled by gods, witches, and monsters; where humans are changed into animals; and a bathhouse for these creatures. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Move to the Suburbs

_**(A/N: Well I'm not sure if this is going to turn out to be a one shot but I highly doubt it. This is a story [what I think] was before and after. It contains the script of Spirited Away [which I don't own]. So hope you enjoy!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. **

**"SPIRITED AWAY: BEFORE AND AFTER"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Move to the Suburbs**

"Chihiro, come down stairs and help us with the boxes!" Yuuko, Chihiro's mother, shouted.

"Okay!" Chihiro shouted back. Chihiro ran down stairs and heard a knock on the door.

Yuuko looked at Chihiro, "can you answer than, sweetie."

Chihiro nodded and ran to the door. She opened it.

"Hey, Rumi. What's up?"

Rumi slyly smiled. She took out a bouquet of flowers. "I wanted to give you this for the move."

Chihiro's eyes widened, "thank you so much, Rumi."

Rumi hugged Chihiro, "be safe.." A tear drop fell on Chihiro's shirt.

Chihiro hugged her back, "I will."

Chihiro's dad, Akio, showed up behind Rumi. "Is everything okay girls? Chihiro it's time to get it the car."

Chihiro nodded, "right." She looked at Rumi. "I'm going to be alright. I hope we'll see each other soon.."

Rumi smiled and let go of Chihiro, "me too. I have to go now. I might see you in middle school. _Just be safe_ till then."

Chihiro nodded and watched Rumi leave. She ran to the car with her parent had been waiting in.

She tugged open the car door and went inside with her bouquet of flowers in her hand. Chihiro sighed and watched her leave.

The car started to leave out of the driveway.

And soon 53 minutes had passed.

Chihiro looked at the bouquet of flowers. She read it aloud, "_I'll miss you Chihiro. Your best friend, Rumi_."

"Chihiro.." Akio said about to continue. She looked up from the flowers. "Chihiro, we're almost there."

"This really is in the middle of nowhere. I'm going to have to go to the next town to shop." Yuuko added.

"We'll just have to learn to like it." Akio said after. Chihiro turned her head to look at her parents. Akio looked at a school, "look Chihiro. There's your new school. Looks great doesn't it?"

Chihiro got up from her seat when her mother replied. "It doesn't look so bad."

Chihiro looked out the window. Then she stuck her tongue out. She went back down into her spot, "it's gonna to stink. I liked my old school." Chihiro grasped tighter onto her flowers. Then noticed the flower pedals falling.

She quickly got up from her seat looking at her flowers, _worried_. "Mom.. my flowers are dying!" she looked around her mom's seat.

Yuuko glanced at Chihiro and her flowers, "I told you not to smother them like that. We'll put them in water when we get to our new home."

Chihiro's faced dropped. "I finally get a bouquet and it's a good-bye present, _that's depressing_." Chihiro sank down slowly into her spot.

Yuuko turned her eyes at Chihiro, "daddy brought you a rose for your birthday, _don't you remember_?" Yuuko picked up her good-bye card.

"Yeah, one. Just one roses in a bouquet."

Yuuko handed Chihiro her card, "hold on to your card. I'm opening the window." Chihiro got the card and glared down at it. The window opened and Yuuko talked more, "and quite whining. It's fun to move to a new place. It's an _adventure_."

Chihiro held onto her card and stared out the window. She stared at a gigantic tree.

The car began to drive into a little road. The car pulled up a little.

"Wait.. did I take the wrong turn?" Akio stuck his head out the window. "This can't be right."

Yuuko glared at a blue house, "look there's our new house." Akio turned to look at the house. "It's that blue one on the end."

The three of them stared at the blue house near the forest. "Oh, you're right. I must have missed the turn-off. This rode should get us there."

Chihiro saw a pile of stones that looked like houses. "Honey don't take a shortcut you always get us lost." Yuuko complained.

"Trust me it's gonna work." Akio started to drive the car again. But Chihiro could keep her eyes off the stones.

"What are those stones? They look like little houses." Chihiro finally asked. She leaned closer to her mom.

Yuuko glanced at the stones, "they're shrines. Some people think little spirits live in them."

The car started to drive off into the forest of tree. Chihiro finally kept her eyes off the shrines.

While the Akio was driving Chihiro murmured, "dad, I think we're lost."

Akio smirked, "we're fine. I've got four-wheel drive."

"Sit down please, sweetie." Yuuko said to Chihiro.

Akio began to drive the car more faster and faster.

Chihiro fell back into her seat. Her eyes widened at her dad's fast driving. Her eyes widened more when she saw a weird looking statue.

The car drove away from it. And Chihiro turned around to look at the statue.

"Honey.. honey.. honey.. _Ahh_.." Yuuko yelled at Akio. "Slow down your going to kill us..!"

Akio's eyes widened when he saw the same kind of statue like Chihiro. He stepped on the brake, "_what's that_?!"

The car stopped and they all looked at the building.

Akio got out of the car smiling. Yuuko could help herself, "what's this old building?" Yuuko asked silently.

Akio smirked, "it looks like an entrance." Akio closed the car door.

"Honey, get back in the car. We're going to be late.." Yuuko shouted at Akio. She glanced at Chihiro get out of the car too and closing the car door. "_Chihiro_.." Chihiro put her flowers down into the car. "Oh for heavens sake."

Chihiro ran to Akio. "This building's not old. It's fake. These stones are just made of plaster.." Akio said and hearing a wind slightly pushing them in.

Chihiro sighed, "the wind's pulling us in.."

Yuuko stepped out of the car and stood behind Chihiro. "What is it?" she asked a little frightened.

"Come on. Let's go in, I want to see what's on the other side." Akio asked happily.

Chihiro gasped at what he said. "I'm going! It gives me the creeps!" Chihiro shouted.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat, _Chihiro_.." he glanced up to look at Yuuko disappointed. "Let's just go take a quick look."

Yuuko looked at the tunnel, "the movers will get to our house before we do."

Chihiro looked at them talking. "It's alright. They've got the keys, they can start without us."

Yuuko crossed her arms, "alright. Just a quick look."

Chihiro got angry, "forget it! I'm not going!" She let go of her grasp on her father's arm and ran to the car. "Come-on guys, let's get out of here!"

Akio waved his hand to call Chihiro next to them. "Come on, it'll be fun." Akio smirked.

Chihiro shouted back, "I'm not going!" she quickly glanced at the weird looking statue that was next to her. She gasped.

"Chihiro just wait in the car then." Yuuko said then turning off to walk with Akio.

Chihiro stomped her feet, "_but mom_.." She made a disgusted look at the statue. "Wait for me..!" Chihiro yelled running towards her parents.

She grasped tightly onto her mother's arm.

"Everybody, watch your step." Akio said then turned around.

"Chihiro.. don't claim like that. You'll make me trip." Yuuko said softly.

Chihiro had a angry face. She watched her father make his way to the end of the tunnel.

They stopped in a room filled with benches.

"What is this place?" Chihiro asked softly and not angry anymore.

Yuuko put a hand beside her ear, "do you hear that?" All of them started looking around.

Chihiro smiled at her mother, "it sounds like a train.."

Yuuko smiled back, "we've must be near a train station."

A smirk spread across Akio's face, "come on, let's go check it out."

They began walking towards the light. Chihiro glanced at the other tunnel that already ended and walked a little faster.

They all smiled (except for Chihiro who was in shock). They looked at the green grass and the winding flying over it. And they saw a pathway that led to a secret town.

Chihiro's mouth was left open. "What are those weird buildings?"

_**(A/N: I don't own the script but thank you for reading this (if you did). This is exactly like the movie. I hope you enjoyed because I'm going to start the next chapter. Stay Tuned!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: In The Spirit World

_**(A/N: So it didn't turn out to be a 'one shot'. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter also! Message me if you want a website to watch Spirited Away. Hope you enjoy!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 2: In The Spirit World**

Chihiro's mouth was left open. "What are those weird buildings?"

"I knew it!" Akio said proudly. Chihiro and Yuuko looked at Akio. "It's an abandon theme park. See.."

The girls turned their heads around to look at an old tower. Akio continued, "they've built them everywhere in the early 90's. Then the economy went bad. And they all went bankrupt.. this must be one of them."

They started walking off into the pathway. "Where are you going!? You said just a quick look!" Chihiro demanded at her parents. But they kept walking. "Now let's go back!"

Chihiro pulled down her shirt as they wind swept by, "HEY!"

A bunch of wind went rushing Chihiro on her back. She turned around and heard it moaning. She ran to her parents, that were already walking.

"Did you hear that building..?" Chihiro held onto her mother's arm again. "It was moaning.."

Yuuko glanced at Chihiro, "it's just the wind." Yuuko felt happiness run down her back, "ah.. what a beautiful place. We should of brought our lunch then we could've had a picnic." Chihiro kept looking back at the old building.

Akio walked across boulders. "Look.. they were planning to put a river here." Akio held out his hand to help Yuuko cross the giant boulders. Akio looked around sniffing the air.

Yuuko pushed right onto his left shoulder. Yuuko looked at Akio as he started to talk, "hey.. smell that." He sniffed the air again. "Something smells delicious.."

Yuuko sniffed the too, "yeah, and I'm starving.."

Akio smirked, "maybe this theme park is still in business. Let's go."

Yuuko turned around, "Chihiro, hurry it up!"

"Wait a minute.." Chihiro stepped down onto another boulder.

They began walking through the strange town.

Akio started to sniff the air again he pointed to a direction, "over there."

The girls started to follow him to the direction that he pointed to.

Akio began turning around sniffing every direction. "This way," he calls pointing in another direction.

Yuuko looked around like Chihiro, "that's strange. They're all restaurants."

Chihiro ran up to her mom more, "where is everybody?"

Akio sighed in relief, "there it is!" Akio ran towards a stand. He turned to look at the girls, "hey! I found it!" He went inside the stand and blinked several times. "Hey, you gotta see this. In here."

Yuuko and Chihiro walked but Chihiro stopped. Yuuko followed Akio inside the stand.

Chihiro looked around to see if anyone was looking.

Yuuko sighed happily, "look at this.."

Akio looked around the stand, "hello in there..! Does anyone work here!"

Yuuko turned her head around to look at Chihiro, "come in, _Chihiro_, it looks delicious."

Chihiro shook her head. Akio started to yell again, "anybody!"

Yuuko looked at Akio, "don't worry, honey. We'll pay the bill when they come back.."

Akio looked around one more time, "good plan.." Yuuko grabbed something that was in front of her. "Hey that looks great!" Akio continued.

"I wonder what this is called.." Yuuko said then took a bite of the food. Yuuko turned around to face Chihiro, "ah. It's delicious. Chihiro you _have to_ taste this!" Yuuko sighed happily.

Chihiro shook her head angrily, "I don't want any. We're going to get _in trouble_! Let's just get out of here.."

Akio began stuffing food on his plate, "don't worry.. you've got daddy here. He's got credit cards and cash."

Akio pulled a chair next to Yuuko. They started eating like there was no tomorrow. Yuuko turned around, "Chihiro you have to try this, it's so tender."

Chihiro shook her head again. Then she turned around to look if anyone was coming, _again_.

"Want some?" Akio said pouring some liquid stuff on his plate.

"Thank you.." Yuuko replied. The two started to eat like hungry pigs.

Chihiro stared at them eat, "come-on you guys! You can't!" She turned around again, then she glanced at her parents eating. She sighed in disbelief. Then she began walking away from her parents' disgraceful remarks.

She walked off and stared at a weird looking red tower. She was baffled at the tower that stood in front of a walkway of stairs. She glanced at her parents one more time then started off walking up the stairs. She went all the way up the stairs and started looking around. Her eyes widened when she saw a bathhouse. Her mouth was left open.

"That's weird.." she said to herself while walking then continued, "it's a bathhouse." She walked to the railing and looked down. "There's the train!" she exclaimed to herself. She ran to the other side of the bridge. She gasped and turned around noticing a mysterious boy staring at her.

He gasped. Chihiro stared back at him then went gently off the railing. The sky started to change. The boy started getting angry and walking closer to her, "you shouldn't be here.. _get out of here, now_!"

Chihiro was surprised at what he said, "what?"

"It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark." he commanded.

The lamps in front of the bathhouse started to turn on.

"They're letting the lamps.." he turned around. Chihiro just stared at everything that was happening. He put his hand on her shoulder, "get out of here!" He commanded again then started to push Chihiro off the bridge. "You've got to get across the river, go!" he said then pushed Chihiro at the end of the bridge. "I'll distract them." He put his thumb and forefinger together and straightened his hand. He blew out white scales that flew into a spiral.

Chihiro ran away in shock and ran to her parents stopped a little when she went halfway down the stairs. She blinked then rubbed her eye, "what's up with him..?" She continued to run down the stairs. "Mom.. Dad! Come-on quite eating!" She yelled while tugging onto her father's blue shirt. "Let's get out of here!"

Akio turned around. Chihiro let go of his shirt in _disgust. _She saw her parents eating as pigs. A bunch of plates fell and she put her hand over her mouth. For sure she was disgusted. She saw someone start smacking her dad with a fly-swatter. Her father fell down and she ran away. "Ah!" was the only thing she could say. Her father began to get up and she ran away. She out in the middle of black shadows passing by.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you..!" She looked all over but just saw black shadows just passing by her. She started to get a little scared and curious, "mommy..!" She started to run to the direction that her family came through. She ran all-the-way to the stairs. She stepped took a step then fell into a puddle of water.

"Water!?" She exclaimed horrified. She stepped back onto the stairs and looked back. "What?" her eyes started to glisten. She pouted her head, "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" She glanced around her. She shook her head, "come-on, wake up! Wake up!" She went down near the ground. "Wake up.." The boat started coming in her direction. She started to shake herself, "it's just a dream.. it's just a dream. Go away.. go away. Disappear.." She sighed then looked at herself. Her eyes widened when she saw she was turning see-through.

She showed her hand against the lights on the boat. "_I'm see-through_.." Chihiro started rubbing her hands in all sorts of ways. "It's just a _bad dream_.." She put her arms around her arms like she was cold then started rubbing herself. She heard a loud thump. Her eyes widened then turned where she heard the noise. The boat docked itself and the doors swung open. Men in white masks started to walk off the boat onto the stairs. Chihiro was frightened at what she was seeing. She took steps back in fear. Then she saw black shadows coming from the water. She screamed then started running up a hill. She tripped a little then managed to get herself up again.

She sat down next to an old looking house. She gasped as she felt someone touch her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid.. I just want to help you.." the boy said softly.

Chihiro started shaking her head, "no, no, no, no, no.." she said being more scared then ever. The boy was taking something out from his pocket. He took out a red looking berry.

"Eat this. You have to eat some food from this word, or else you'll disappear." the mysterious boy said in a kind of nice way.

"No!" Chihiro was about to push him away. She felt nothing and got scared. She gasped and turned around.

"Don't worry.." he said pushing the fruit onto her lips. "It won't turn you into a pig." He placed to berry inside her mouth, "chew it, and swallow."

She tried chewing it like he said but it was too hard. Then she finally smiled.

He slyly smiled, "there you go. You're all better. See for yourself." He said showing his hand out to her.

Chihiro looked at his hand then she placed her fingers gently onto his palm. "I'm okay.."

A _real_ smile started to appear on him face, "you see?" he said then held onto her hand his both of his hands. "Now.." he started to continue while getting up. "Come with me.."

Chihiro held onto his hand more, "_where are my mom and dad_!? They didn't really turn into pigs, _did they_?"

His smiled started to disappear from his face, "you can't see them now but you will.." he turned his head and stared at the night-sky. Chihiro followed his eyes where he saw staring. "Don't move." he said then pressed his body near against hers. His eyes started following the bird's direction, while flying. Finally the bird flew away. The boy pulled his boy away from hers, "that bird's looking for you. You've gotta get out of here."

Chihiro was pulling his hand trying to get up. "My legs.. I can't stand up. Help what do I do?!"

He went down near her and held onto both her hands, "Calm down.. take a deep breath."

Chihiro did so, she took a deep breath. He placed his hand nearly over her leg. He started murmuring words, "in the name of the water and wind within me, unbind her." He got up, "get up!" she got up as fast as she could.

He started running past everything that was near them. Chihiro was shocked that she could even move her legs. He swung his hand in front of the and the door opened. He stumbled down the little stairs. They ran by meats and fishes and swung open another door. He ran into a pigpen where Chihiro saw thousands of pigs squeaking.

He ran outside the pigpen and went to a gate. "You have to hold you breath as we cross the bridge. Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and then everyone will see you."

Chihiro put her hands over the boy's shoulder. She pulled closer to him, "I'm scared.."

"Now.. just stay calm." he said softly while walking towards the bridge.

The boy turned his head to face a frog that kept saying _welcome back, welcome_. "I'm back from my mission." the boy said.

Then the frog kept having the grin on his face, "welcome back, Master Haku."

"Take a deep breath.." he whispered gently. Chihiro did so then he whispered a little louder, "hold it."

Chihiro put a hand over her mouth and nose. The two of them walked onto the bridge passing strange looking creatures. They passes a shadow with a mask on, and he looked pretty angry. Chihiro continued to keep looking forward.

Chihiro was about to burst out and breathe for air. "Hang on, almost there." he said like that was only thing to say.

"Master Haku.. where have you been!" a frog jumped in the air and opened his mouth wide.

Chihiro let her hand go and gasped for some air. When she realized what she did she covered her mouth and nose again.

"What? A human?" the frog jumped into the air.

The boy made a black bubble form out of his hand and it wrapped around the frog. "Let's go!" he shouted at Chihiro. He grabbed onto Chihiro's hand and started to fly near the surface of the ground. The boy landed near a door and then opened for Chihiro to crawl in. Chihiro crawled in then the boy crawled in too.

The mysterious boy ran to the side of the bathhouse holding Chihiro by his hand. They kept looking at the worried running workers who kept shouting _Master Haku_. They sat down next to a bush.

Chihiro gulped. "They know you're here.." the boy finally said.

"I'm sorry I took a breath." Chihiro said worried. The boy turned to looked at her. He put his arm around her.

"No, Chihiro, you did very well. Listen carefully what I tell you to do. You can't stay here, they'll find you. And you'll never get to rescue your parents. I'll create a diversion, while you escape.."

Chihiro got worried about what he had just said, "no! Don't leave me, I don't want to be left alone!" She cried out and tugged onto his hakama.

He put his hands over hers and dragged them down, "you don't have any choice, if you want to help your parents. This is what you'll have to do.."

Chihiro had sorrow in her eyes, "they did turn into pigs, I wasn't dreaming.."

The boy put his hand over her forehead, "don't worry.." he said while a light was glowing on her forehead. "Now, when things quiet down, go out through the back gate. Go all-the-way down the stair until you reach the boiler room. There, you'll find Kamajii, the boiler-man."

Chihiro nodded her head as the boy took his hand away from her forehead, "Kamajii?"

The boy nodded, "tell him you want to work here. Even if he refuses, you must insist." He leaned closer to her face. "If you don't get a job, Yubaba will turn you into an animal."

"Yubaba, huh?" Chihiro asked a little confused.

"You'll see. She's the witch who rules the bathhouse. Kamajii will try to turn you away or trick you into leaving but just keep asking for work. It'll be hard work but you'll be able to stay here. Then, even Yubaba can't harm you."

Chihiro nodded.

The boy turned around around, "I have to go. And don't forget, Chihiro. I'm your friend." the boy got up.

Chihiro tugged on the boy's hands, "how did you know my name's, Chihiro?"

He smiled at her, "I've known you since you were very small. Good luck, and whatever you do, don't make a sound."

Their hands parted away from each other as the boy turned around to leave.

A person called for _Master Haku_. "Calm down. I'm coming." the boy said then he entered the bathhouse and took off his sandals. Chihiro watched him go inside. One of the male frogs said something about Yubaba. "I know. It's about my mission, _right_?"

Chihiro looked around. It was complete silent. She dug her head inside her knees and her fingers crossed. She began to crawl to the gate that the boy known as _Master Haku_ was talking about.

She went holding onto the wall by the door she had just closed. She gulped. Then, she let go of the wall and started sliding closer to the stairs. She put her foot on the first step, then she slowly put her other foot on. She did the same thing with the next step she took, but she slipped. She continued to climb safely down the stairs. She took several breaths then looked down. It was still a-long-way to go. She closed her eyes then opened them.

She stepped her shoe on the other step. She stood up and tried to move her other leg, but she had been sliding down. Then she began running down screaming like a total idiot. Then she slammed her whole body against a wall. She took a few heavy breaths. She turned in shock she saw a frog opening a window then smoking.

Chihiro slid around the wall carefully. She took the last steps and landed in front of the boiler-room door. She put her hand on the door and tugged on it until the door opened. She walked in sullen and scared. She closed the door behind her and saw a shadow. She walked stiffly towards the shadow and turned around the wall. She gasped as she noticed the man had six-arms.

Her eyes widened and took a few steps back. A steam of smoke rushed behind her back and she sighed in relief that it wasn't anything else. She took another peek at the boiler-man. He banged his hammer in front of him and his soot balls started crawling back into their mouse holes.

Chihiro walked in she was frightened, "uh.. hello? Excuse me."

Kamajii turned around then continues his work.

"Hello.." she took a step down then walked closer to him. "Uh, hello. Are you Kamajii?"

The boiler-man turned to face to scared girl, "eh?" he swept a few more crunched herbs. He leaned closer to her.

Chihiro got scared and looked around then stared at him again, "Haku told me to come here and ask you for work. Can you give me a job, please?!"

A bell rang and four strings holding tokens fell down from a hole. Kamajii turned around and grabbed the four tokens. "Ah.. four bath-tokens at once." He grabbed his hammer and began hitting it on a wheel, beside him. "Come on get to work you little rats!" Chihiro turned around then gasped a little when she heard Kamajii speak again, "yeah I'm, Kamajii. Slave to the boiler who heats the baths. Move it you stupid, soot balls."

"Please I got to get a job here!" Chihiro shouted at him.

"I don't need any help. The place is full of soot, I've just cast a spell on them and I've got _all the workers I need_." Kamajii replied back.

Chihiro watched the soot balls slowly move out of their holes. She stepped out of the way. Then, one soot ball stopped by Chihiro's shoe. "Oh, sorry." Chihiro said then lifted up her shoe. She saw two soot balls bump into each other because her other shoe was in the way. Soon they've been piling up, "wait, just a second." She jumped to another area. She slid her way to the corner of the bottom floor. One of Kamajii's hand reached over.

"Out of the way," he mumbled. Chihiro sank down, frightened. His arm reached high to find a different drawer that had more herbs in there. He closed it then began working.

Chihiro watched him do his job. Then watched the soot balls carry the coal across the room. One of the soot balls squashed himself under the coal. Chihiro just gasped when she saw that. The soot ball was squirming around. She got up from where she saw sitting and started picking up the coal. She watched the soot ball go around her leg and go back inside the mouse hole. "What should I do with this?" she asked but no answer. She looked around at stared at the soot balls that started to do their job. "Uh.. should I leave it here?"

Kamajii turned around, "finish what you started, human!"

Chihiro gasped. She looked at the chunk of coal in her hands. Then she started making her way across the floor like the soot balls are doing. The soot balls were starting to make a pathway that Chihiro could walk through. She made her way to a hole opening up and bursting with fire out. Chihiro looked closely at it. She turned her head away then threw the lump of coal into the hole.

She ran around the wall sweating and panting. She heard a loud thump against the floor and saw that a soot ball dumped the coal on itself. Soon, all the soot balls were doing the same thing. They've started piling the coal around Chihiro's legs. Chihiro looked frightened about what was happening. Kamajii started banging his hammer on the counter.

"HEY! You runts, you want to turn back into soot!?" he yelled at the soot balls. Then he pushed his hammer towards Chihiro's direction, "and you, back off. You can't take someone else's job! If they don't work the spell wares off, they turn back into soot. There's no work for you here, got it!? Try somewhere else!" he yelled at Chihiro pointing into an random direction.

The soot balls got up and started squeaking angrily at Kamajii and Chihiro. They've started piling more coal on top of Chihiro until she couldn't see her feet.

"You soot balls got a problem!? Now, get back to work!" Kamajii yelled at the soot balls.

A door was heard to be opening and a 16-year-old lady came inside holding a basket and a bowl, "shell-time!" she crawled into the room. "What's going on? You guys fighting again? Uh.." she walked towards Kamajii. "Where's your other bowl.. from yesterday? I keep telling you to leave it out, Kamajii."

Kamajii yanked on the bath-token, "meal time, take a break!"

The soot balls started jumping out of the pile of coal. They startled their way towards the young woman.

She put the bowl down beside her and started throwing candy out on the soot balls. She turned around and gasped.

Chihiro gasped too.

"A human! You're in trouble! You're the one everyone's looking for!" the young lady said pointing a finger at Chihiro.

_**(A/N: Sorry if I took too long. I was waiting for the perfect moment to make a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed. And fill free to ask any question to me using 'PM'. Thank you. I'll be writing the next chapter.)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Being A Sullen Human

_**(A/N: Sorry. I accidentally pressed a backspace button then it lost all my info. If I took too long to write thing, I give my apologizes. Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do know own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 3: Being A Sullen Human**

"A human! You're in trouble! You're the one everyone's looking for!" the young lady said pointing to Chihiro.

"She's my granddaughter." Kamajii said then crunched on his food.

"Granddaughter..?" the young lady repeated him.

Chihiro's mouth was open at what Kamajii had said.

"She said she wants to work here. But I've got all the help I need. Would you take her to see Yubaba. She's a tough little girl, I think she can handle it." Kamajii said while pulling something out of his pocket.

"No way!" the lady said while throwing candy onto the soot balls that were dancing on the floor. "I'm not going to risk my life."

"What if I give you this roasted mute. Hmm? It's a good one." Kamajii looked at Chihiro, "if you want a job you have to make a deal with Yubaba, she's the head-honcho here."

Chihiro still had her mouth open. "Give me that!" the lady said swiping the snack from Kamajii's hand. "_Come on, little girl_. You better follow me." she said throwing the rest of the candy on the soot balls.

Chihiro was surprised a rude woman like that would ever talk to a girl. Chihiro climbed down the pile the coal.

The woman was putting the bowl inside the basket, "can't you even manage a yes ma'am or a thank you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What a dope. Hurry up.." the lady said walking away.

Chihiro was taking off her shoes.

"Uh, you don't need your shoes or your socks. Just leave 'em." the lady said exiting the door.

Chihiro started leaving the room.

"Thank the boiler-man you idiot. You know he's really sticking his neck out for you."

Chihiro turned around hitting her head. She bowed down, "thank you, Mr. _Boiler-man_."

Kamajii lifted up his thump, "good luck.."

Chihiro was surprised at Kamajii and his _finally good behavior_. Chihiro stepped out and closed the sliding door.

They started walking. "We have to go to the top floor. That's where _Yubaba_ lives." the woman said.

The woman waved her hand for Chihiro to follow her.

Chihiro stopped and looked up. She saw a bunch of elevators going up and down.

"Get over here!" the woman commanded.

Chihiro ran to the elevator. When she stepped on the elevator platform, the woman started pressed a button then the elevator started to move quickly.

"You wanna lose your nose?" the lady asked sarcastically.

Chihiro jumped away from the moving wall. They ran from behind a wall into another empty elevator.

"We're halfway there just stay close."

"Kay." Chihiro watched the light flashing then it vanished.

"Here we go." Chihiro turned around.

The lady gasped then made a big _fake_ grin. "The radish spirit." she fake grinned

The spirit pointed up and mumbled something that Chihiro couldn't understand.

"Sorry sir. This elevator doesn't go any higher. You'll have to take another one. Thank you." Lin chuckled then stopped when she passed by him.

Chihiro kept turning around noticing that the spirit kept following them. "He's following us.."

The lady glanced her eyes at Chihiro, "just don't look at him."

Chihiro looked down at her shoes in disappointed to herself.

They made their way to the elevator. When the doors opened a bunch of creepy men walked out.

A frog turned around while sniffing the air, "hmm.. Lin?"

"What!?" she yelled annoyed while she pushed Chihiro into the elevator.

The frog sniffed her more, "it's human. You smell just like a human!"

"Oh really.."

"Where's it coming from Lin? Come on, you're hiding something aren't you?" the frog spirit said then sniffed her the third time. "Show it to me.."

Lin pulled something out of her pocket, "is this what you smell?"

The frog's face began sweating uncontrollably, "roasted.. mute!"

Lin pulled the snack into the air before the frog could touch it. "No way, frog. I'm saving every last bite _for myself_." She started teasing the frog with the snack she had in her hands. "If you want to go up, pull the lever on your right."

Chihiro squeezed through and pulled the lever down.

Lin put this mute in her mouth. Which was making the frog calm down in disbelief.

Chihiro was quietly standing in the elevator. When she quickly glanced at the radish spirit

The radish spirit rolled his eyes towards her, she gasped. Then the elevator stopped.

The elevator opened and Chihiro walked out. She blinked at the large, red doors. Chihiro bowed her head down at the radish spirit who closed the doors. She looked at the large doors and began walking towards them. While she was halfway up to the doors she clutched her hands into fists.

She tried to open the doors when she heard something. "Aren't you even going to knock?" Chihiro gasped in shock. "You're the most pathetic little girl I have ever seen." she glared at the doorknocker in anger. She heard the door unlatch. While the first door open she saw several doors open too.

"Well.. come in," a voice said that came from another room. Chihiro held onto her shirt tightly and took a deep breath. "I said come in!" Chihiro's grasp on her shirt was too weak so she let go of her hands.

She slammed right in front of a huge desk and a fireplace. She saw three, green, giant heads come bouncing and rolling towards her.

"Quiet down. You're making a racket." an old lady said that brought the heads towards her.

"Excuse me. I was wondering I you could give me a job?!"

The old witch looked up from her work. She moved her hand across making Chihiro's mouth zipped up.

Chihiro started struggling to get her mouth open. The old witch chuckled, "I don't want to hear such a stupid request. You're just a stinking useless weakling." The old witch, Yubaba, put away a bag filled with money. "And this is certainly no place for humans." Yubaba stared at Chihiro, "it's a bathhouse for the spirits. It's where they come to replenish themselves." Yubaba stuck a cigarette in her mouth. "And you humans always make a mess of things; like your parents who gobbled up the food of the spirits, like pigs." Yubaba lightly snapped her fingers and fire shot out. "They got what they deserved. And you should be punished too." Yubaba lit the cigarette. She started blowing the smoke out from her nose, "you could be a piglet. Or maybe you prefer a lump of coal." Chihiro was standing there shaking. Yubaba blew more smoke out of her nose and crackled, "I can see you shaking. Actually, I'm impressed you've made it this far. But I'm sure you didn't do it on your own. Let's thank whoever helped you. _Just who was it dear? Why don't you tell me_.." Yubaba unzipped Chihiro's lips.

Chihiro waited for a few seconds. "Please! Can't you give me a job!" Chihiro shouted.

Yubaba slammed her hands onto her desk, "don't start that again!"

Chihiro shouted again, "please! I just want to work!"

"Don't.. say.. that...!" Yubaba said while things started to fly everywhere. Yubaba flew up from her desk, she landed in front of Chihiro. "Why in the world do you think I should give you a job!? Anyone can see that your a lazy, spoiled, cry baby, and you have _no_ manners. This is a high class place, I'm running here. So there's no job for you. Now get out, I've got all the lazy bums I need." Yubaba smirked, "or maybe, I'll give you the most difficult job I've got and work you until you breathe your very last breath.."

A huge pout cam from another room. Then Yubaba heard a baby scream. A giant foot kicked the door. Chihiro was shaking in fright. "Oh dear you woke up the baby.." Yubaba said in a way-too-different act. Yubaba ran to the broken door, "mommy's here. Be a good boy now." Yubaba moved the curtains. "Why are you still here, I told you to leave!"

"I want you to give me a job! Please!" Chihiro shouted.

"Quiet down! You're scaring the baby." Yubaba snickered. The baby kicked Yubaba on her face. "Hi, sweetie, don't be angry. Good boy.."

"I'm not leaving till you give me a job!"

"Okay.. okay.. just be quiet." Yubaba tried to whisper. Yubaba stopped whispering and went towards Boh's room, "here comes mommy.. I'm coming to get you."

Chihiro just stood there remember the incident that just happened moments ago. A paper and a pen started to float near Chihiro.

"That's your contract. Sign your name away and I'll put you to work. If I hear one little complaint out of you, you'll be joining your parents in the pigpen." Yubaba said fixing things up around her office.

Chihiro glanced at the contract then Yubaba, "so, I.. do I sign my name right here?" Chihiro asked pointing at the paper.

"Just sign it! Do you want the job or not?"

Chihiro looked around finding a place where to sign the paper properly. She went down onto the floor and started signing her name.

"I can't believe I took that oath." Yubaba started ringing a bell to call for a certain boy. "Give a job to anyone who asks.. ridiculous. I hate being _so nice _all the time. Are you done yet..?" The paper floated away from Chihiro. Yubaba took the paper and smirked, "so your name's, Chihiro?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What a pretty name.." Yubaba cupped her hands over the words on the paper. "And it belongs to me now." Chihiro's eyes widened, "from now on your name is _Sen_, you got that? Answer me, Sen!"

Chihiro jumped, "yes, ma'am."

"You called for me?" a voice came near the doorway.

Chihiro's mouth was left open in shock. "This girl signed a contract. Set her up for a job." Yubaba explained.

Chihiro was glancing back and forth from Yubaba to Haku.

"Right." Haku turned to look at Chihiro, "what's your name?"

Chihiro jumped in shock. "What? Chi-. Oh it's, Sen."

"Okay, Sen. Follow me."

**In The Elevator**

Chihiro turned to look, "Haku, uh.."

Haku turned to look at her, "don't talk to me. And address me as, _Master __Haku_."

Chihiro felt worried. A chill ran down her back. Why was Haku acting so cold?

They got out of the elevator and started walking down some stairs. The workers were staring at them.

"I don't care if Yubaba gets angry at us." a frog spirit said.

"We're not taking humans." they other guy said.

"She's already under contract." Haku commented.

"What?!" the frog spirit shouted _baffled_.

"I promise to work very hard." Chihiro said bowing her head down.

"We are not going to take her in our department," one yuna complained.

"She'll stink up the whole place." another yuna complained but covering her nose.

"Three days of eating our food and her smell will go away. And if she doesn't work hard; roast her, boil her, do whatever you want." Haku said looking around. "No get back to work! Where is Lin?"

"What!? Don't you dump her on me." Lin said disappointed at Haku.

"You said you wanted an assistant." Haku explained.

The frog spirit grinned, "that's perfect! Give the girl to Lin."

"Oh great.." Lin sighed in disbelief.

"Sen, get going!" Haku commanded.

"Right." Chihiro replied.

"Why are you picking on me? You owe me one Haku you hear me?" Lin said annoyed.

"Have a nice day." a guy said.

"Hm." Chihiro stood behind. "Come-on!" Chihiro bowed her head down then left and followed Lin.

Chihiro followed Lin to the girls' bedroom. Lin turned around and smirked, "I can't believe you pulled it off!" Chihiro was confused about what she was saying. "You're such a dope. I was really worried. Now keep on your toes, if you need anything ask me. Kay?"

"Okay.." Chihiro replied in a sick way.

"Hmm.. what's wrong?" Lin asked worried.

Chihiro was starting to look sick, "I don't feel so good."

Lin turned on a lamp. "So this is our room. A little food and some sleep and you'll be fine."

Chihiro walked over behind Lin. "Here's your apron, you have to wash it yourself. Your pants. You're so puny." Lin pulled out an adult sized outfit. She whispered, "way-too-big."

Chihiro couldn't but ask, "Lin you know Haku?"

"What about him?"

"There aren't two of them here, are there?"

Lin pulled out another shirt, "two Haku's? I could barely stand one. Two big. He's Yubaba's henchman, don't trust anything he says."

Chihiro sighed. She stared filling a little pain in herself. "Let's see. Ah, ha! Here we go!" Lin squatted down next to Chihiro, "what's.. what's wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?"

A woman woke up, "quiet down. What's your problem?"

"It's the new girl. She doesn't feel so good." Lin said rubbing Chihiro's back.

The woman looked at Chihiro.

_**(A/N: So how did you like the story so far? Of course you like it! It's the exact movie but in a script and with details. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have another chapter awaiting for you.)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bathhouse Cleaning

_**(A/N: So, I kind of enjoy watching the movie and writing down the script at the same time. It's boring but fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or this script.**

**Chapter 4: Bathhouse Cleaning  
**

Haku was walking up some very long stairs all-the-way to Yubaba's office.

Haku went inside Yubaba's office and she took flight like a bird.

After Yubaba took off Haku went to turn off the light that was still on.

**In The Girls' Bedroom **

Chihiro woke up early shivering from coldness and what happened yesterday.

Suddenly the door slid open. Chihiro blinked several times then she closed her eyes.

A hand pressed against the blanket, "meet me at the bridge. I'll take you to your parents." The hand slipped away and Chihiro waited for the door to shut, and finally it did.

Chihiro gasped and got up. She looked around shocked. She put on her pants then walked out of the bedroom. She slipped on her shirt while she was going to Kamajii's boiler room.

She opened that little sliding door and closed it shut when she went inside his boiler room. She glanced at Kamajii sleeping then she looked down where she had placed her shoes. "My shoes are gone." The soot balls went sliding out with two pairs of shoes. "Thank you.." she said while taking the socks out of her shoes.

She slipped her foot into one shoe then she slipped her foot into the other. She tapped her left shoe to get it secure. She ran to the door and turned away hearing the soot balls squeaking. She waved her hand good-bye and she opened the door and shut it.

She began making her way up the stairs. She stopped to look at pigpen. But she was confused what it was at first. She went out of the little gate she had crawled into. Then she began making her way to the bridge when she stopped and saw the same guy she saw the other night. Chihiro took a deep breath then began walking across. When she passed the guy she walked a little faster.

Chihiro turned around to see if the ghost was still there but it wasn't. Chihiro gasped as she heard someone approach her from behind.

Haku slyly smiled not enough to show a smile, "follow me."

She began to follow Haku where ever she said to follow him to.

He started to walk a little faster when he reached bushed with flowers on them. "You don't have much time. If you're found here you'll turn into a pig, yourself."

The bushes were to narrow so Chihiro had to walk fast while he side tilted.

"You must never come here, without me. Understand?" Haku said as he started walking down a grass hill.

"I understand." Chihiro replied.

Haku was waiting till Chihiro went inside. Her parents were asleep. Chihiro turned to look at Haku and he nodded. Which was telling her that those were her two parents; Akio and Yuuko.

She gasped when he nodded and ran to the gate. "Mom, dad? Are you alright it's me, Sen!" Chihiro's eyes widened when there was no answer. "Hey, wake up! Mom! Dad!" Chihiro shouted and sounded close to tears. Haku walked next to her. "What's wrong with them? Are they sick?"

"No. They ate too much. They're sleeping it off. They don't remember being human. So, look hard it's up to you to remember which ones they are.

Chihiro cried out, "don't you worry I'll promise I'll get you out of here! Just don't get any fatter or they'll eat you!" Chihiro ran away crying. Haku watched her run away.

**In The Garden **

Haku pulled Chihiro's human clothes out of his shirt-pocket. He handed them to Chihiro, "here are your clothes. Hide them."

Chihiro's eyes widened when she saw them. She pulled them away from Haku and hugged them. "I've thought they've been thrown away."

Haku smiled, "you'll need them to get home." He squatted down next to her. He pulled out something then still held it in his hands.

Chihiro pulled out a card from her pocket. "My good-bye card's still here. _Chihiro_.. Chihiro." Chihiro's eyes widened, "that's my name isn't it?"

Haku nodded. "That's how Yubaba controls you. By stealing your name. So hold onto that card. Keep it hidden. And while you are here you must call yourself, Sen."

"I can't believe I forgot my name. She almost took it from me."

Haku smiled but then it vanished, "if you completely forget it, you will never find your way home." Haku looked away. "I've tried everything to remember mine."

Chihiro looked worried, "you can't remember your name?"

Haku turned to look at her. He smiled, "no. But for some reason I remember yours." He started unwrapping a paper. "Here eat this. You've must be hungry."

Chihiro looked at her clothes, "no.."

Haku put the rice cake closer to her, "I've put a spell on it. So it'll give you back your strength." He leaned it more closer to her mouth, "just eat it."

Chihiro glared at the rice cake for a few seconds then took it from his hand. She took a little bite out of the cake and glared at it as she liked it. Chihiro started eating more and more of the cake and started crying. She shoved the rest of the food into her mouth and swallowed. She covered her eyes with her hands.

Haku put his arm over her. He pushed the paper that held more rice cakes on it close to her. "Have some more. _You'll be alright_."

She wiped her tears. And grabbed one and took another one in her other hand. She began crying again.

Chihiro opened the gate for Haku when they left. "I have to go now. I'll be back soon. Just stay out of trouble."

Chihiro nodded, "mm hmm. Thank you Haku. You're a good friend."

Haku watched as Chihiro ran off to the bathhouse. When she reached to the other end of the bridge she stared into the sky. She gasped, "Haku.." Her mouth was open, "he's a dragon?"

When he disappeared into the sky Chihiro ran back inside that little gate door.

**In The Boiler Room **

Kamajii reached for his teapot that contained water. He took a minor sip then he noticed Chihiro. He saw Chihiro hugging her clothes. Kamajii got a folded blanket from the ground and covered Chihiro with it.

Then it started to rain, when dark clouds filled the sky.

**With Lin and Chihiro **

The girls started putting away and folding futons. "Where were you, Sen? I was really worried.

Chihiro smiled, "I'm sorry."

Chihiro was following Lin up the stairs along with the other workers. Lin turned a tag around from badge to red. Chihiro did the same thing but slower.

She started cleaning the floor along with the other little girls around her age.

"Geez, Sen. Haven't you ever worked a day in your life?" Lin said with a hand on her hip and disappointed at Chihiro.

A man came up to Lin, "Lin and Sen, you get the big tub today."

"What? Hey that's frog work!" Lin complained.

"Orders from the top so quite your complaining.

Chihiro kept glancing at the two arguing.

She opened a sliding door and put down a bucket of water. She poured it out when she saw that black ghost in a mask. "Hello? Aren't you getting wet out there?"

_"Sen! Hurry up!"_ Lin shouted from far away.

"Coming!" Chihiro shouted. She looked at the masked ghost and smiled, "I'll leave the door open for you." Chihiro said then walked off with the bucket in her arms. The ghost started to make his way into the bathhouse.

Lin and Chihiro made their way walking through carrying cleaning supplies.

A worker ran around a wall, "heard you got the big tub, Lin!"

"Leave me alone.." Lin replied angrily.

Lin and Chihiro looked how messy the tub was, "those jerks. They hadn't cleaned this tub in months."

Lin walked in gently. Then Chihiro walked in and slipped on some grass weeds that was on the floor. She glared with anger and the workers who were laughing at her.

It was about time they've started cleaning the inside of the tub. "We only use this tub for our really filthy guests. Uh, disgusting. This sludge is so caked on, it'll take days to scrub off."

"Lin, Sen you've got some costumers on the way." a man said then walked off.

"Wait, give us a minute! This is clearly harassment!" Lin complained and threw the rag into the soapy water. "Look, soak it off. Get an erble soak token from the foreman."

"What?" Chihiro questioned as she fell down from the tub.

"An erble soak token." Lin said again.

"Right.." Chihiro said running off. "Hey Lin! What's a foreman?"

**At Yubaba **

Yubaba saw checking a glowing green crystal when she looked around. "Something's coming. I wonder what." Yubaba exclaimed then got up picking every last piece of jewels off her table.

She opened the window. Seeing nothing but rain pouring. "What useless scum is sleeking around in the rain.."

All the restaurants from the spirits were closing.

**With Chihiro and Lin **

"I can't waste a token on you." the foreman claimed. "Relax good-morning. Enjoy have a nice bath."

A worker comes up to the foreman, "for the radish spirit."

"One soap perusal." he smiles then turns back to Chihiro, "why are you still standing here? Scrub it yourself! I'm not giving you a token!" He turns to a creature, "relax, good-morning." He turns his head towards Chihiro again, "I said scrub it yourself!"

"But.. I was told it has to have an erble soak." Chihiro said softly.

"Well.. that's too bad." He turns to another costumer, "ah! Mug wurg bath, relax and enjoy it!"

Chihiro's mouth opened when she saw the same black ghost in the bathhouse.

The foreman turned to where Chihiro was looking then he answer the phone, "foreman speaking. Oh yes!" His eyes widened when he saw the floating soak token. "What.. did.."

Chihiro bowed her head down, "thank you, very much!" then she ran away.

"Get back here! Hey! Wait a minute!" A voice came from the phone. "Ah nothing.

"We have an intruder.." Yubaba said.

"Is it a human?" the foreman asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Figure it out and report back."

"Wow, Sen. You've got a really good one." Lin examined the soak token. She yanked a purple wire, "just yank this on and let go. It goes straight towards Kamajii, then he sends us our water." Lin climbed on the edge of the bath. "You pull on this to get the water flowing. Give it a try."

Chihiro yanked it then she slid down. The water started filling the bath. "Uh, you're such a clut." Lin complained.

"Yeah.. what's in this water?" Chihiro asked climbing back up.

Lin looked at the water and smiled, "dried worm salt. It's suppose to be good for you. And with water this merky you can't see the sludge in the tub." Lin jumped down. "Yank it again when the bath is full it'll stop. You can let go of the rope now. I'll go get us some breakfast."

"Okay!" Chihiro shouted. She delicately let go of the rope and smiled. She stared at the tub getting full with all the water in it fulling up. She was about to slide down perfectly but she was stopped by a familiar black shadow ghost with a mask in the corner of the room. Chihiro took a quick look. She slid down and hit her head during the process. The shadow approached Chihiro. "Um, sir. The bath's not ready yet." The ghost took out a whole handful or soak tokens. "There's so many."

"Uh, uh,uh."

"What? There all for me?"

"Ah, ah."

"Thanks but I don't need anymore."

The ghost shook the bath tokens again, "ah."

"No, I only need one."

"Ah.." The ghost disappeared and Chihiro gasped as all the bath tokens fell on the floor. The water started to overflow the tub.

Yubaba came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh, Yubaba." a frog spirit said surprised.

"It's a stink spirit." Yubaba added.

"Then apparently it's an extra smelly one." the frog said again.

"He.. he's headed straight for the bridge." another frog added when he approached Yubaba.

A bunch of workers were lined up against near the end of the bridge. They kept saying that the bath was closed and how it wasn't open. But the spirit refused. The spirit came closer and started to smell even worse when he came closer.

"Something's fishy that doesn't seem like a stink spirit to me. But we have no choice, go greet him. Just give him a bath and get him out of here as fast as you can."

Chihiro turned around the wall to see what was the big commotion going on. She was soon called by one of the workers. "Sen, Yubaba wants to see you."

"Yes, sir." Chihiro replied without any complaint.

"Sen, don't mess this up! Take this guest to the big tub and take care of him." Yubaba said

"But.. but.. but I.." Chihiro tried to speak.

"No buts or I'll turn you into coal. You hear me?!" Yubaba commanded.

"Ah it's here.." on of the workers claimed then they started pushing themselves back.

_**(A/N: Sorry. If you haven't watch Spirited Away this will be such a cliffhanger to you. I hope you enjoyed. I just wanted to hurry up and post a chapter. Thank you for ready! Stay Tuned!)**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Polluted Spirit

_**(A/N: Sorry it was so late last night. I hope you enjoy my story and thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 5: The Polluted Spirit**

"Ah it's here.." one of the workers claimed then started pushing themselves back.

Chihiro and Yubaba look at the entrance. Dark green sludge was starting to stain the blue curtain hanging.

When the creature came closer everyone could smell the sleazy, disgraceful odor.

Chihiro put his hands onto her nose and Yubaba glared at her, "hands down, you'll insult our guests." The creature began walking slowly inside. "Ca- ca- look a valued costumer. Welcome to our baths." Chihiro bowed disgusted at the spirit. The creature was holding out a hand full of money and sludge. "Look.. oh, it money. Sen, take the nice costumers money."

"Yes, ma'am." Chihiro replied in shock. The creature dumped the money and sludge into Chihiro's hand causing a rush of shock to run up her body. She gulped.

"Don't make him wait. Get him to the bath." Yubaba added.

Chihiro started walking stiffly to the big bath.

Lin came pushing through the workers. "Uh.. Sen!" Lin started smelling the air. The smell already rotted the bowls of their breakfast. "Our food!" Lin exclaimed while glancing back at both the bowls.

Yubaba came rushing on the top floor, "open all the windows! All of them!" Yubaba stopped at the edge of the railing to get a good view on the sticky human.

Chihiro watched the creature get into the tub. But when the spirit went in a big splash went towards the walls and Chihiro. It was a mixture or water and sludge. She slipped in it causing to let all the tokens go into the disgusting water sludge. The creature murmured something that Chihiro could not understand, "what?" She glanced at the bucket of bath tokens. "Just a minute, sir." She said then tried making her way to a little door.

Yubaba crackled, "disgusting?"

The frog worker next to her sounded worried, "I don't think it's very funny."

"Let's see what she'll do next." Yubaba glared at Chihiro struggling to get open the door. "Look. She wants to refill the tub."

The worker beside her looked closely, "oh dear. She's going to waste all our good water."

Chihiro was struggling to get open the door. She hit it two times then the door slammed her on the side of her half muddy/sluggishly face. She reached for a bath token but it slipped out of her hand. "Wha-?" She turned around to get another bath token. She put it on then let go.

Yubaba looked more closely at her, "who gave her all the baths tokens?"

The worker beside her looked at Yubaba, "don't look at me, I didn't do it." Then the worker looked back at Chihiro.

Chihiro started making her way through the sludge that was sticky on the floor. She finally then started climbing the edge of the tub to make her way to pull the rope. She climbed to the near edge of the tub and stood up. But before she did the creature took a breath out and the smell disgusted Chihiro _gratefully_. She tugged down the rope and fell inside the tub by accident.

The hot water began pouring down on the polluted creature. The water soon started to be overflowing the tub and splashing on the sides.

"Oh no! That's our best erble formula." worker claimed.

The creature started to pick up Chihiro that was stuck in the sludge in the tub. Chihiro spit out a spray of water. The spirit turned her to a place that he was pain. The water was splashing Chihiro's hair when she woke up finally. She gasped when she felt something on the side of the calm, polluted spirit. She looked at the object that was stuck in the spirit and gasped in overwrought.

Lin came rushing behind the wall, "Sen?! Sen?! Where are you?!"

Chihiro turned to look at Lin, "over here!" She shouted.

"Don't worry, stay- stay right where you are. I'm coming to help you. You're going to be fine, I won't let him hurt you."

"I think he needs help! It feels like there's a thorn in his side." Chihiro shouted back then tried to pull the object out.

"A thorn?!" Lin commented surprised.

Chihiro tried pulling with all her strength, "it won't come out!"

"What that?! He has a thorn?" Yubaba said looking closely over the railing. She turned to look at the worker beside her, "get the stay done there. Step on it!" Yubaba commanded then flew down where Chihiro and Lin were. She flew to Chihiro and Lin's height, "listen to me! That's no _stink spirit_ we have on our hands." Yubaba clamped her hands together and released. A rope formed out of her two palms. Yubaba threw Chihiro one side of the rope, "grab onto this rope!"

"Right!" Chihiro said while trying to catch the rope that flew into the air. She tried tying the rope but the water kept rushing and making it harder to tie on. Soon Lin joined and helped Chihiro wrap the rope around the thorn. But it wasn't a thorn, it was a bicycle pedal.

"Hold on tight." Lin commanded.

"Got it." Chihiro replied in relief.

"Hurry up now! Everyone get it there and help them!" Yubaba commanded at the costumers who tried grabbing onto the rope.

Chihiro turned to look at Yubaba, "we've got it tied on!"

"Everyone ready on my command. N-" Yubaba said turning her body to the left. "E-" Yubaba continued, turning her body to the right.

Yubaba kept repeating while all the working were pulling on the rope. Chihiro and Lin kept pulling onto the rope and a bicycle.

"A bicycle?" Chihiro exclaimed, baffled, at what she was seeing.

"Though so. Get ready now! E-" Yubaba said turning to her left side again.

Lin tripped when the water kept pouring out. A pile of junk started coming out of the spirit's side. Chihiro pulled on a string that was the end. Out came a purple, sparkly smoke spraying out while the rest of the pollution was drifting out of the spirit's body.

The spirit made a sigh in relief. Chihiro was wrapped inside a water bubble staring at where the noise was coming. The rest of the water came rushing out pouring on the pile of stuff on the floors.

"Sen! Sen, where are you!?" Lin shouted worried.

Chihiro was wrapped in a bubble, her mouth was left open in shock. She soon saw the spirit's face. "Well.. done." the spirit thanked and his face vanished. Chihiro's eyes widened. She gasped quietly and looked inside her hands. It was a green, solid ball.

The steam vanished lightly when Chihiro looked back at the water. Everyone glared at Chihiro who was baffled at what just had happened. Yubaba sighed when she saw pieces of gold inside the smears of sludge, that was caked on the floor.

The workers started exclaiming _'gold'_ and started picking up the pieces.

"Back off! Our guest is still here you idiots." Yubaba commanded and stared closely at the water rising. Yubaba flew beside Chihiro who was looking at the water rising like a forming white cloud. "Sen, you're in our guests way. Step aside.

"Yes-sum." Chihiro replied then bowed her head down.

"Open the main gates! Make way!" Yubaba commanded, nicely.

Chihiro jumped off the edge of the bath. Soon the bath water burst into a huge flame. The spirit spiraled around the bathhouse and flew out of the doors.

Everyone was cheering. The workers were baffled how a human could do such a great job. Yubaba ran up to Chihiro and hugged her gratefully, "Sen! You did great!" Yubaba started picking her off the floor, "we made so-much-money!" Yubaba broke the hug and stared into Chihiro's eyes, "that spirit is rich and powerful." Yubaba turned to look at all the other workers. "Everyone learn from Sen. Saki is on the house tonight." Chihiro started blushing at all the actions and words Yubaba was showing. Everyone started cheering, "but first, hand all over the gold you picked up." Everyone stopped cheering. Chihiro smiled while blushing uncontrollably. Everyone started complaining about what Yubaba commanded.

The black ghost monster stood in the corner saddened by all the attention that they were giving Chihiro.

**In The Girls' Bedroom **

Chihiro was staring into the night-sky. Lin sat down next to Chihiro. "Here, I swiped a dumpling for you."

Chihiro accepted the dumpling, "thank you."

"Ah, what a day!" Lin exclaimed, exhausted.

The girls started to eat their dumplings.

"Lin, have you seen Haku?" Chihiro asked after taking a bite of her food.

Lin sounded annoyed, "not Haku again.. he just disappears sometimes. Rumor has it, he runs around during Yubaba's dirty work."

"Does he really?"

A voice called from behind, _"lights-out, Lin!"_

"Fine.." Lin replied back.

The two girls stared at the night sky. They saw and heard a passing nearby train.

Chihiro followed the train with her eyes, "there's so much water.. _it looks like a sea_."

"What did you suspect after all that rain?!" Lin claimed. Chihiro turned around looking at her. "I've gotta get out of this place. Some day I'm getting on that train." Lin said then kept chewing her food.

Chihiro glared down happily at the green ball. She turned to look at the night-sky smiling happily. She took a bite of her dumpling. She sniffed the ball and it didn't smell like anything. She bite off a slice of the ball and made a yuck sound. She groaned in disgust.

Lin looked at her, "hmm? What's wrong?"

Chihiro started biting her dumpling several times to get rid of the disgraceful taste.

**Near The Bathtubs **

A frog worker walked around glancing at every corner. The frog gasped then jumped into a spot. The black shadow appeared in the tub. A piece of gold fell on the floor. The frog grabbed the gold as quick as he could, "ah.. it's gold!" the frog exclaimed in shock. He stared at the black figure inside the tub. "What do you thing, you're doing!? You're not allowed in there. The bath's closed. Get out, you! Get out of there!" The frog shouted. The black ghost made little lumps of gold fall out of his hand. The frog picked up the two pieces that fell. "Ah! More gold! Are- are you giving them to me?"

The ghost started shaking his hand up and more gold came out of his hand. The frog gulped, "wait.. you can make gold?" The frog started to get more interested, and started walking closer.

A frog kept approaching closer to the ghost. The frog gulped, "wait.. you can make gold?" The ghost started backing away causing the frog to climb more and more closer. "Ah.. Gimme!" The frog jumped on the edge of the bath taking the piece of gold one-by-one.

The ghosts pinkie and thumb wrapped around the frogs neck. He stuffed him inside his mouth and swallowed.

A male worker came walking down the hallway, "what's going on in there!?" He yelled walking a little closer. He turned around the corner to see where the noise came from, "it's way past bedtime. Come-on.." Little chunks of gold started pouring on top of the workers head.

The ghost made a grumbling noise, "hey boss. Up here. I'm hungry.. _starving_. And I want you to serve me."

The worker gasped, "I know that voice.."

More little chunks of gold started falling on his head again, "here I'll pay you up front. And, I want to take a bath too." The worker tried grabbing every little piece that fell on him. The black figure made more gold appear in his hand, "why don't you wake everyone up."

_**(A/N: Such a cliffhanger. I just wanted to hurry up and post a chapter. I better get some reviews. And I realized that this is not even a fanfiction. It's the script to Spirited Away. The next chapter will appear in Chihiro's dream, so till then, Stay Tuned!)**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Mysterious Guest and

_**(A/N: So Please review! I hope you like the story. In the end it'll probably interesting. Because in the beginning and end it's about Haku and Chihiro. Hope you enjoy till then! And can you please review my 'Piano No Mori' thank you.)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 6: The Mysterious Guest and Ill Haku  
**

_)-(Chihiro's Dream)-( _

_Chihiro was running through the garden of flowers. She ran inside the pigpen and approached a gate where her parents lay. "Mom.. dad, I got a gift from the river spirit. Maybe if you eat it, it'll break the spell." Thousands of pigs picked up their heads staring at Chihiro. She looked around confused, "which ones are you?!" The pigs started grunting. "Mom! Dad!" _

_)-(End of Dream)-(_

Chihiro's eyes flashed open in shock and surprise. She looked around. She sighed in relief that it was just a dream. "Bad dream.." She turned around to Lin's futon. "Lin?" Chihiro picked her chest up. She looked around more. No one was in the room. She sat up straight, "where is everybody?" She got up rubber-band and tied up her hair.

She slid open the door and closed it, "wow. It really is a sea. There's mom and dad's pigpen." She glared at the pigpen for a few seconds. "I sure hope they're doing alright over there." Chihiro looked in the sky. "Kamajii let the boiler already? How long was I asleep?" Chihiro ran inside the bathhouse.

**Meanwhile In The Bathhouse **

The workers were rushing up and down the stairs to get food for the _guest_.

Chihiro peeked over the balcony. Her mouth was left open by all the commotion and actions.

"Hey, Sen.." Lin greeted while walking towards Chihiro.

"Oh, Lin," Chihiro greeted back.

"I was just coming to wake you up." Lin took out a piece of gold from her pocket. "Look. It's real gold. There's a new guest here that's loaded. He's giving gold away by the handfuls." Chihiro was shocked at what Lin said and what she has in her hand.

"Hmm.. who is the guest?" Chihiro asked worried.

Lin smirked, "uh, who cares. Come-on before Yubaba wakes up." she went down the stairs.

"I am going to look for Haku." Chihiro shouted.

Lin sounded annoyed, "uh, will you quit worrying about Haku. Come-on, Sen, let's go get some gold."

A little girl appeared behind Lin, "come-on, Lin, let's go get some gold."

"You bet.." Lin smirked then ran off.

Chihiro's mouth was left open in shock. She turned to see everyone rushing. She turned around and went back to the way she came. She looked over the balcony again where the sea was and where she could get a good view of the pigpen. She glared at the pigpen, "hmm.. where is Haku.." Chihiro rested her head on her hands that were holding onto the balcony, "he better get here before I forget what my parents look like. I sure hope Dad hasn't gone too fat." She closed her eyes and sighed.

A sound came rushing against the wind.

Chihiro opened her eyes, "hmm." She gasped. She watched Haku getting chased by something white. "Haku.." She watched Haku pierce into the water. "It's Haku! He's back!" She got a little confused, "are birds chasing him?!" Haku went flying up into the air past Chihiro causing her to jump back. She went back to the balcony and shouted, "Haku..! Fight 'em, come-on!" Chihiro gasped. "He's hurt," she exclaimed while he was turning around in the air. "Haku! This way!" Haku did so and went soaring inside the girls' bedroom. Chihiro tried closing the outside sliding doors. When she noticed those _paper birds_. Chihiro went flying around in circles trying to get the paper off of her body. She opened her eyes and looked at the floor and herself, "huh? It's just paper." The paper started to fly off the floor, to the beyond the sea.

Chihiro ran to the little peep of the balcony and tried closing the doors still. She turned around to notice that Haku was bleeding.

Haku tried getting up with blood pouring out of his mouth. He tried to balance himself on top of the futons.

Chihiro was surprised, "Haku.. you're bleeding.."

Haku managed to pick himself up. He stood with anger in his eyes. Little droplets of blood poured onto the futons.

"Hold still. Those paper things are gone now, you're going to be alright." Chihiro tried to say gently.

Haku made a angry look at Chihiro. He then flew out of the peep into the air again.

That made Chihiro curious, sad, and angry. She ran to the balcony again and looked outside. She noticed Haku was flying to the top floor. Haku bumped himself against the wall but managed to keep flying. "He went in that top window. _I got to get there before he bleeds to death_!" Chihiro yelled at herself in concern. One of the paper birds got up from the floor and landed on Chihiro's back when she was climbing some stairs.

Chihiro ran in the wrong direction. She scooted between some workers. Chihiro started running into a elevator when she bumped into another worker. "Hey! What are you doing?!" The worker asked Chihiro while he was holding her wrist and shoulder.

"Going up stairs!" Chihiro shouted calmly.

"No you're not!" The worker commanded. He glanced at his her wrist and took her hand off her quickly. He stared closely at the red stain, "ah! Blood!"

Chihiro ran out of the elevator taking a a turn-around when she was in the middle of the room. A worker came walking angrily at Chihiro, "get out of the way! Our guest is coming through here!"

"Thank you for helping me earlier." Chihiro thanked while bowing her head down.

The worker got angry, "don't talk to him to stinking use-" The black ghost grabbed the worker by the collar of his shirt. He threw him on some other workers. Chihiro turned and saw the guy laying on other workers.

Chihiro gasped. She was frightened if the ghost-guy was going to do the same thing to her. But thankfully he didn't.

"Ah.." the ghost mumbled and held out his hands, cupped. He began forming gold out of his hands in seconds. Chihiro blinked at the gold. "Ah.. ah.. ah.." he handed the gold closer to Chihiro. She shook her head. "Eh.. uh.." he handed it more closer to her.

"I don't want any. But, thanks." Chihiro replied.

"Eh.. eh.." his hands started shaking making some gold fall out.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a really big hurry." Chihiro bowed her head down then ran off.

The ghost dropped all the gold that was in his hand. Chihiro ran by the running costumers, who were running for gold. She finally found a place where she could not get hit and shoved by the workers.

Chihiro opened a window and crawled outside it. She fell down near by the end of the small building. She began crawling up the rough building top platform. She climbed up to the point and gently held on the wall beside her. She glanced at her hand and stared furiously at the pipe that she was about to run on. She got a white sash from her shirt-pocket and tied it around her arms. Next, she pulled up her pants into shorts and secured them by a string. She started running. When she was halfway towards the ladder the pipe broke off. She then hugged onto the ladder tightly. She started climbing up the stairs to forget her near-death experience.

She took a break resting on the ladder. The paper bird climbed onto her hair. Chihiro turned around then she gasped, "it's Yubaba." She started climbing again but more faster. Chihiro made her way all-the-way up the ladder. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. For sure, nobody was looking. Chihiro started banging the green-window with her fists. The paper bird seeped inside the window and unlocked it. Chihiro banged to the window again from behind then landed on her head. The paper bird floated back on Chihiro. Chihiro started running around the rooms. She ran to a room which looked like Yubaba's baby Boh's room. Chihiro heard Yubaba talking she ran towards the noise.

Chihiro peeped through a little seep in the door. Yubaba was done talking on the phone. She turned to look at something. Yubaba sighed _disgusted_, "Haku is bleeding all over the carpet!" Chihiro's eyes widened when she heard _Haku_. "Get him out of here, he'll be dead soon anyway." Yubaba turned to where Chihiro was peeping.

Chihiro gasped. She ran back inside the baby's room and started panicking looking for a place to hide. She jumped inside the pile of pillows.

Yubaba pushed open the curtains. She turned to look at the pillows and started moving and shuffling them. "Aw." The baby started moaning _sleepily_. "Hi, sweetie. Hiding under the cushions again?" The baby started crying. "No! I woke you. _And you were sound asleep_. I'm sorry, let me give you a kiss." Yubaba kissed Boh and started covering him with the pillows. Boh stopped crying. "_Go back to sleep now_.." Yubaba whispered while covering Boh with the pillows. Yubaba walked to switch and turned the light to nighttime. Yubaba walked out untying the purple curtains.

Chihiro peeped out and tried crawling out but a hand grabbed her wrist. The baby pulled her closer to him, "ow! Let go of me!" She opened her eyes, "wow.. you're a big baby. Would you mine letting go of me, I'm in a really big hurry."

"You came in here to make me sick." The baby stated.

"Huh?"

"You're a bad germ from outside, aren't you?"

Chihiro's eyes widened at what Boh said, "I'm not a germ, I'm a human..! Now would you please let go of me!"

"You'll get sick if you go outside. _So stay here and play with me_."

"You won't get sick."

"Yes you will. That's why I never left this room."

"Staying in this room is what will make you sick!" Chihiro shouted them calmed down. "Listen. Someone _very important to me_, is terribly hurt. I've got to go right now. So please, let go of me."

"If you go I'll cry. And momma will hear me. And mama will kill you. Play with me or I break your arm." Boh threatened.

Chihiro went the pain when Boh was squeezing her arm, "that hurts!" Chihiro opened her eyes and Boh again. "Please, I'll play with you later, okay?"

"No, I wanna play now!" Boh threatened again but pulling her arm causing it to crack several times.

Chihiro groaned in pain. She had enough. She flashed Boh her hand of dried blood. Boh gasped. "Germs! I've got germs! See!?" Chihiro shouted showing her hand more closer to Boh's face.

Boh started screaming and tugging onto many different pillows that were around him. Chihiro kicked the pillows behind her so she could make an exit. She ran out of the pile of pillows into the room Haku swung open the doors. She saw the green heads turn around from trying to push Haku down. "HAKU!" She yelled running across the room. She went down next to him, "what are you doing!? Get away! Get back!" She put her arms over Haku's neck. "Haku are you okay?! Can you hear me?!" She glanced at one green head, "shut your mouth!" She looked back a Haku. "HAKU!" A bird flew by Chihiro's head. It started scratching Chihiro's head. The green heads helped along by pushing Haku down. "Uh.. Get Back!" Chihiro commanded. Haku's dragon body started falling down slightly. "Stop it!"

Boh tried getting out of his room. Soon all the attention went on Boh. Boh had tears in his tears already. "I'm not afraid of germs. If you don't play with me I'll cry."

"Please don't cry. Just wait.." Chihiro commanded nicely.

Tears started flowing down Boh's cheeks, "right now, or I'll start crying." Boh started fake sobbing which made more tears start flowing down faster.

"Don't cry! Don't cry!" Chihiro exclaimed.

The paper bird flew off of Chihiro's back, "what a spoiled brat." The paper flew in front of Boh. "Shut your big mouth." Boh stopped crying a little. "You're a bit of a porker. Aren't you?" The paper touched the floor with its tip. A woman who looked exactly like Yubaba popped out of the paper. She looked at herself, "hmm. Still see-through."

"Mama?" Boh asked.

The lady looked at Boh, "you pea-brain, can't you even tell me from your own mother." The old lady tapped her finger into the direction of Boh. Boh became smaller and smaller and soon turned into a mouse. "There now. Your body matches your brain. Lets see, what else can we mess with." The old lady waved her finger where the bird was taking flight. The bird, Yu-Bird, turned into a useless fly. And the green heads made a exact figure just like Boh. Chihiro gasped. The lady laughed just like Yubaba but slightly different. "This is our little secret. You tell anyone I'll ripe your mouth out."

Chihiro glared at her with fury in her eyes, "who are you?!"

The lady approached Chihiro, "Zeniba. I'm Yubaba's twin sister. It was nice of you to lead me straight to this dragons hiding place. Now hand him over to me."

"What do you want with Haku? He's badly hurt." Chihiro asked and stated in a concerned way. For sure she was now in love.

"Too bad. He stole my _solid gold seal_. It's magic and powerful and I want it back." Zeniba cursed.

Chihiro shook her head, "Haku wouldn't steal. He's a good person."

Zeniba pointed a finger at Haku, "you know why he became my sisters apprentice? To steal her magic secrets and now he stole my magic too. He's a greedy little thief. There's nothing good about him. Step aside, little girl. I'm going to take my seal back from him, there's a spell on the seal, and anyone who steals it will die.."

Chihiro shook her head several times, "no you can't!" A loud thump was heard and Chihiro gasped and closed her eyes.

"You idiots what's your problem?! Keep quiet I don't want my sister coming up here." Boh and Yu-Bird went onto Chihiro's shoulder.

Haku's eyes opened and he was growling with blood dripping from his mouth. He growled then hit the paper with his tail.

"Ow, a paper-cut.." Zeniba claimed then she lightly vanished.

"Haku! We're falling!" Chihiro screamed. His body went flying down. And at the same time Boh and Yu-Bird were flying. Chihiro held onto the two pets. Chihiro grabbed onto Haku's horns, "Haku.."

Chihiro got a sudden flashback of her being underwater. She was on Haku's back.

Haku opened his eyes when he and Chihiro saw black spirits rising from the ground. His eyes turned white when he was searching for a hole to go in. He went soaring in scraping some of his white scales on the side of his body off. He went flying into a fan.

Chihiro screamed and flew into Kamajii's arms. Haku tried balancing himself on the wall.

"What's going on here?!" Kamajii asked worried and concerned.

"Haku!" She yelled running towards him.

"Sen be careful! Stay back!" Kamajii shouted worried.

"Are you okay?!" Chihiro asked worried about Haku. Haku couldn't balance himself enough so he collapsed on the floor. "Haku!"

Haku growled at her.

"What's wrong with you?!" Chihiro asked trying to touch his face.

Haku growled at her louder. Causing some blood to splash on Chihiro.

Kamajii went crawling down walking towards the kids, "this looks serious.."

Haku collapsed down with no answer.

Chihiro went down on the floor next to him, "Haku! Don't give up!" She turned a glance at Kamajii then Haku, "what do we do?! Is he dying..?!"

Kamajii looked closer at Haku, "looks like he's bleeding from the inside."

_**(A/N: I always want to find a cliffhanger in the story. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews also! Stay Tuned! I have been working on this chapter for hours!)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: Saving Haku

_**(A/N: I hope you liked the movie in a book form. I've been thinking. After this I'll probably make it into a real fanfiction. If you like you can message me for some ideas. I mean like the story is halfway finished. Hope you enjoy!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or its script.**

**Chapter 7: Saving Haku **

Kamajii looked closer at Haku, "looks like he's bleeding from the inside.

Chihiro's eyes widened and turned around to look at what Kamajii had just replied. "From the inside?"

"I think so.." Kamajii replied still glaring at Haku who was on the floor. Chihiro turned around to look at Haku. Her eyes turned worried. Kamajii continued talking while Chihiro was pulling something from her shirt-pocket. "Maybe he swallowed something.."

Chihiro pulled out the green, solid ball that she got from the river spirit. She leaned closer to Haku, "Haku! I got this gift from the river spirit. Eat it.." she commanded while trying to open Haku's mouth. "Maybe it'll help." She tried shoving it into Haku's clenched teeth. "Come-on.. open your mouth! Please, Haku. Eat it!" She finally gave up. She bit half of the ball and took it out of her mouth. "See.. it's okay."

Kamajii stared at the solid ball, "medicine from the river spirit..?"

Chihiro started opening his teeth, "open your mouth..! That's it." She finally managed to open Haku's mouth. She stuffed the half of the green ball into Haku's throat. "Got it.." She quickly took out her arm. She closed Haku's mouth, "now swallow!" Haku kept growling angrily at Chihiro. But she kept manage to keep holding down Haku's snout. Haku kept strangling to get Chihiro off of his head. Haku pushed his mouth out of Chihiro's arm. He spit out a black ball.

Kamajii was shocked, "Sen! Look there!" Kamajii exclaimed while pointing towards the black ball that burned onto the concrete floors.

Chihiro gasped and turned around. They stared at a black slug. "The gold seal!"

She ran to grab it. Kamajii pointed to the slug, "get that black slug! Over there.. get it!" Chihiro ran to get the gold seal. The slug kept squirming around the floor. The black slug ran around Chihiro's feet, who was trying to kill the slug. She kept slapping her feet onto the floor to catch the slug. She stepped on the slug with splattered its black gush on the floor. Chihiro's eyes widened at the action she caused. "You killed it?! Those things are bad luck." Kamajii exclaimed as Chihiro took her foot off the gush. "Array before it rubs off on you!" Kamajii yelled moving his hands like he's chopping something. Chihiro hoped in a circle to glare at Kamajii telling his instructions. "Put your thumb and forefingers together.." Chihiro obeyed him. "Evil, be gone." Kamajii spoke while moving his hand, and slicing his hand through Chihiro's stuck two fingers.

Chihiro held the gold seal in front of Kamajii, "Haku stole this seal from Yubaba's sister."

"Zeniba's _solid gold monogram__ seal_. That's as powerful as it gets."

Chihiro got worried and ran to Haku, who was changing back to his normal boy form. "Look!" Chihiro leaned closer to Haku. "He's changed back!" Chihiro exclaimed. "Help me!" she commanded. Chihiro climbed over on top of Haku's back, putting her arms over Haku. "What do we do?!" She tried turning Haku over to see his face. "Haku! Haku, wake up!" There was no answer but just groans of pain. His head just tilted down. "Zeniba put a curse on the seal."

Kamajii leaned closer to Haku and Chihiro, "that's strong magic. It's made him gravely ill."

Kamajii tried pouring water into Haku's half open mouth, while Chihiro was holding him in slight sitting position. Chihiro lied him down onto a futon that was set up in Kamajii's boiler room.

"That's should make him more comfortable." The two stood quiet for a few seconds. "Poor, Haku. He's headed hard every since he got here. He just showed out of nowhere, just like you did. But he got mixed up with Yubaba, took a job as her apprentice. I warned him: _It was too dangerous_, _just quit. Go back home_, I told him. But he said some reason he had no home to return to. Once Yubaba got control over him, his face turned pale, and his eyes turned steely. He's never been the same."

"Kamajii, what if I take the gold seal back to Zeniba? I could give back the seal and apologize to her, for Haku. Can you tell me where Zeniba lives?"

Kamajii stretched his head, "you'll go to Zeniba's? It might help, but she's one dangerous witch."

"Please?! Haku helped me before. Now I want to help him."

Kamajii thought for a few seconds, "I know how you can get there, but you have to get back on your own. Wait here.." Kamajii went crawling to his drawers. "_Let's see now. I know it's around her somewhere.._"

Chihiro ran to the soot balls, "everyone, I need my shoes and clothes, please." Chihiro commanded while taking off her white sash. "_I guess my parents will have to wait.._"

Lin opened the little door to the boiler-room, "Sen..! I've looked everywhere for you." Lin said worried and happy. She walked around the boiler-room seeing that it is a complete disaster.

"Lin!" Chihiro yelled trying to get her attention.

"There's blood everywhere.. what's going on here?!" Lin looked at Boh and Yu-Bird landing on Chihiro's shoulder. "Who are those guys?"

Chihiro smiled, "I picked up some new friends." She glanced at the pets. "See.."

Lin stopped her worry act, "everyone is looking for you. Yubaba is furious. The with all the gold turned out to be a monster called _No-Face_. And he says that you let him into the bathhouse!?"

Chihiro thought for a second. Her eyes widened in shock when she remembered, "I did let him in."

Lin gasped in shock, "what!? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I thought he was a costumer." Chihiro explained.

Lin got furious and clutched her hands into fists, "WHAT!? _He's a monster_, He's already swallowed three people!"

Kamajii turned around to the girls, "found it! Here it is, Sen." Kamajii crawled to Chihiro.

"Hey we're busy, boiler-man." Lin complained.

Kamajii showed Chihiro train tickets, "you can use this."

Kamajii handed them into Chihiro's palms. "You've got train tickets?! How did you get a hold of them?" Lin asked glancing back at Kamajii and the tickets.

"I've been saving them for forty years." Kamajii replied. "Now, listen carefully. The train-stop you want is called _Swamp Bottom_."

Chihiro repeated, "Swamp Bottom?"

"That's where Zeniba lives, the _6th stop_."

Chihiro repeated again, "6th stop."

"Make sure you get it right. The train used to run in both directions, but these days it's a one-way ride. You still wanna go?" Kamajii asked with a stern look on his face.

"Yep. I'll walk back along the tracks." Chihiro smiled. Her smiled vanished when she walked towards Haku.

"Sen?! What about No-Face?" Lin asked concerned.

Chihiro went aside where Haku was laying. "I'll take care of that now." She leaned closer to Haku. "Haku.. I'll be back soon. Just hold on."

Lin looked baffled, "what's going on?"

Kamajii smirked, "something you wouldn't recognize, it's called _love_."

**Meanwhile In The Bathhouse **

Chihiro was walking through the hallways with the servants and yunas glaring at her with fury and worry in their eyes.

A frog came running behind a wall, "oh, Sen, thank goodness. Yubaba can't hold him off much longer." Right when the frog said that there was a huge clash coming from a room.

Yubaba tried to say calmly, "there's no need to get upset, I'm sure they'll find Sen somewhere."

A loud voice was heard, "WHERE IS SEN?! I WANT SEN!"

Chihiro's mouth was left open in shock. The frog was pushing her closer to the door, "hurry.. this way." He leaned against the door. "Madam, Sen is here now," he whispered.

The door swung open, "finally!" Yubaba glanced at No-Face, "Sen had arrived, sir. She'll be with in just a few minutes." Yubaba said trying not to upset the monster again. She shut the door behind her and walked up to Sen, furiously, "he's destroying everything, it's costing us a fortune! So suck up to him and get every last speck of gold he's-" Yubaba saw the mouse on Chihiro's shoulder. "Ew, what's that dirty mouse doing here?!"

Chihiro glanced at Boh who was on her shoulder, "huh.. he's your- he doesn't look familiar?"

Yubaba got more furious, "familiar? Don't be stupid. Now get in there." Yubaba commanded and opened the door, she pushed Chihiro inside. "Here's Sen." she said then shut the door.

Chihiro gulped. She sat down on the floor, with no expression towards on her face.

No-Face picked up a plate of food, "try this.. it's delicious." He put the plate down. "Want some gold?! I'm not giving it to anybody else." He walked closer to Chihiro. "Come closer, Sen. What would you like? Just name it."

She still had no expression towards her face. "I would like to leave, sir. I have some place where I need to go, please. You should go back to where you came from, Yubaba doesn't want you in the bathhouse any longer." Chihiro started to get concerned. "Where is your home? Don't you have any friends or family?"

"No.. no.. I'm lonely. I'm lonely." He started walking closer to Chihiro.

"What is it that you want?" Chihiro asked leaning against the door.

"I want Sen! I WANT SEN!" No-Face commanded but soon realized he was with her. He started forming huge gold clumps in his hand, "take the gold! Take it!"

"Are you going to eat me?" Chihiro asked staring at the chunks of gold in his hand.

His pinkie and thumb started wrapping over Chihiro's neck, but Boh bit his side of his black hand. He lifted up his hand, he was about to smack Boh. But Yu-Bird flew off his hand carrying Boh in his feet.

"If you want to eat me eat this first." Chihiro claimed, taking the half of the green, solid ball out of her shirt-pocket. She walked closer to the monster's mouth. "I was saving this for my parents but I think you better have it." She threw the half ball into his mouth.

No-Face started making weird moaning noises. Chihiro backed away from him. No-Face turned around knocking dishes and plates out of his way. He started throwing up black smudge. Chihiro gasped at what she was seeing happening to No-Face. After the smudge coming out of No-Face he asked, "Sen.. Sen, what did you do to me?!"

Chihiro gasped and backed away to the door.

_**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for the reviews. I enjoy them. And only if I could get more. Stay Tuned!)**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Way To Zeniba

_**(A/N: I thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you review sometime and message me whenever you like. I'll be writing this chapter so thank you very much. And I hope my homework doesn't get in the way. Hope you enjoy!) **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or its script.**

**Chapter 8: A Way To Zeniba **

Chihiro gasped and backed away to the door.

After seeing No-Face throw up all that black smudge made Chihiro feel disgusted and unsafe.

No-Face ran to Chihiro but couldn't catch her. Chihiro opened the door without evening closing it and she ran out.

Chihiro went running before No-Face could even catch up to her. She ran but almost slipped when she turned the wall.

No-Face who was chasing her was crashing into everything that was in his way. Chihiro ran past shocked, baffled costumers ,who were like that because they had no reason what was going on.

Chihiro ran making her way down the stairs until she reached the floor under No-Face. Chihiro shouted from over on the other side, "No-Face! Over here!" She ran when she saw him coming towards her. She ran down the stairs while No-Face was chasing rapidly for her. He reached out his arm trying to grab Chihiro's collar. She ran down another set of stairs, while No-Face was chasing after her leaving black stains on the steps. She turned around the corner and ran down other stairs. She turned around to see if No-Face was following her, and for sure he was. She quickly ran down to the end of the stairs and bumped into a wall that was in her way. Chihiro turned around and saw No-Face going to do the same thing but squish her and swallow her whole. Chihiro jumped out of the way and started running more slower. He started chasing Chihiro more and more slower and she turned around to see if he was chasing her at all.

Chihiro started walking no to see that No-Face became more calm. She ran outside and saw Lin in a traditional Japanese boat. "Sen! This way!" Lin called out. Chihiro waved her arm in the air to make sure that she was going over to her. She finally jumped in the boat and Lin started moving it.

Chihiro saw that No-Face was on the boiler pipe and he was going to jump in the water. Chihiro started taking off her pink shirt. "Hey! Over here!" Chihiro called for No-Face.

Lin glanced at Chihiro with her eyes, "Sen, don't call him over!" Lin suggested.

"I think being in the bathhouse makes him crazy. He needs to get out of there." Chihiro stated calmly.

"Yeah.. and go where?" Lin asked annoyed.

"I don't know." Chihiro replied as her and Lin saw No-Face jump off the pipe.

"You don't know." Lin watched him splash into the water. "Oh great. Now he's following us."

"He won't hurt us."

Lin stopped nearby the tracks. "You'll have to walk from here."

"Okay.." Chihiro replied jumping out of the boat.

"The station is just down the tracks."

"Thanks, Lin."

Lin started going back, "you better come back, you here me?!"

Chihiro lifted up her arm, "I will."

"Sen! I'm sorry I called you a dope before! I take it back!" Lin yelled in apology.

Chihiro lifted up her arm again in good-bye. Chihiro kept walking until she saw the tracks, and started running towards them. "There's the station.." She watched from far away a train coming. "Here comes the train, come-on." The train stopped on right on time. She took a step on the train and stopped. The conductor showed his hand in front of Chihiro. "Oh.." She pulled out the train tickets from her shirt, "we'd like to go to Swamp Bottom, please." She handed him the tickets. He waved his finger in front of Chihiro then pointed in back of her. She turned around and gasped. "Oh you wanna come with us?"

No-Face nodded, "ah, ah."

"He'd like to come to, please." Chihiro added.

The conductor shredded up the tickets and walked away. The door closed and Chihiro stood there staring at the black shadowy people sitting there. The train started taking off slowly, then normal speed. Chihiro walked towards an empty spot. She sat down gently.

No-Face started looking around confused where to go, "ah, ah."

Chihiro showed a spot next to her, "sit here." No-Face did so and sat next to her. "Behave yourself, okay?"

She glanced at Boh and Yu-Bird bouncing happily. She turned to look at the window. Some people from the train started getting off. Soon the train was just empty with Boh, Yu-Bird, No-Face, and Chihiro of course. They sat there in silence. Chihiro was thinking gazing out the window.

**Meanwhile With Haku and Kamajii **

Haku woke up from his accident. He slowly opened his green eyes. He noticed he was in the boiler-room. He sat up and thought for a few seconds. He gently shook Kamajii's hand that was resting his head, "Kamajii-, wake up."

Kamajii shook his head for a few seconds and noticed Haku was exactly normal. He looked closer at him, "Haku.. you're alright."

Haku had no expression towards his face, "I'm fine. Where is Sen? Did she go somewhere? Can you tell me what's going on?"

Kamajii was baffled for a few seconds, "you blacked out, remember?"

Haku looked down on the floor, "yeah- I remember being in darkness." He slowly brought his eyes back on Kamajii. "Then I could hear Sen's voice calling my out name. So I followed her voice and the next thing I knew. I was lying here feeling better than ever."

"Pure love. It broke Zeniba's spell. Sen left to return the golden seal. She did it to save you."

**Meanwhile With Yubaba **

"This gold doesn't even come close to covering the damage that stupid No-Face caused. Sen didn't get nearly off, she'll have to get punished." Yubaba snickered.

One of the frog servants spoke up, "madam. You see Sen was the one who saved us from No-Face."

Yubaba started getting furious, "so what! This while mess is her fault! And now she's run away from here. _She's even abandoned her own parents_! Those pigs must be ready to eat by now. And turn them into bacon."

Haku appeared in the room, "wait a minute." he said walking closer to Yubaba.

"Master Haku?" the frog servant spoke again.

Yubaba was confused, "you're still alive?! What is it that you want?"

Haku stopped walking with anger in his eyes, "you still haven't noticed, that something precious to you has been replaced."

Yubaba smirked, "don't get fresh with me young man. Since when do you talk that way to your _master_."

Haku stood there in silence.

The gold sparkled and Yubaba's eyes widened. She grabbed a piece of gold and examined it. She looked at Haku and a evil smile spread across her face.

Haku clenched his eyebrows more down making him look even more angry than before.

A loud noise was heard from the fake Boh. Yubaba zipped his mouth like she did to Chihiro when she first came. The baby turned into the three green heads. Yubaba watched them leave. "My.. my baby.." The gold beside her started turning into a rotten form. She hit the box of dirt onto the three servants. "No!"

"It's just dirt." one of the frogs claimed.

"Where's my baby! Where are you, sweetie! Come out, please come out! Where are you!" Yubaba yelled gently while searching all over Boh's room. "Sweetie.. sweetie-pie." She turned around to notice Haku walking inside Boh's room. "You!" She shouted while flames coming out of her mouth. Her hair went flying up and she ran to Haku knocking everything out of its place. "Where is here!? What did you do to my baby!?"

"He's with your sister." Haku stated.

"Zeniba..?!" she asked while the flames disappeared and only black smoke came out of her mouth. her hair went down and out of order. "Very clever Haku. I get it. You'll get my baby back for me, but out of price." she chuckled while sitting down on a chair. "So, what do you want?"

"Tear up Sen's contract. And then I want you to return Sen and her mother and father back to the human world." Haku stated showing no expression on his face.

"Fine! But on one condition! I get to give Sen one final test. If she fails, she's mine."

**Meanwhile With Chihiro and Her Friends **

The train finally stopped, and made a sound when the door opened. Chihiro jumped the steps out. No-Face came out too.

The train closed the door and started rustling away on the tracks. Chihiro watched it leave. She turned to notice a pathway. "I hope this is the right stop." She glanced at No-Face and started walking, "let's go."

No-Face followed behind her.

Yu-Bird started making panting noises and flying down with exhaustion. Yu-Bird started panting, Boh started crawling now on his feet.

Chihiro turned around to look at Boh crawling. "You could ride on my shoulder, if you're tired." Boh looked away with attitude in his eyes. Chihiro ignored and kept walking down the path with No-Face.

They stopped to notice a squeaking lamp hopping their way. Yu-Bird flew Boh onto Chihiro's shoulder. The lamp bowed down and Chihiro and No-Face did the same. The lamp started hopping away. It rested on a tree for awhile until Chihiro and No-Face approached him, the lamp started hopping off again. The lamp hung itself when they finally reached a small cottage. Chihiro started walking towards the cottage with No-Face.

The door swung open (not hard but gentle). "Come in." a gentle voice said.

Chihiro took a deep breath and started making her way into the cottage. "Hello?" Chihiro asked but no answer. She looked around. No-Face stood outside.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." the voice said.

Chihiro looked at No-Face who was scared, "come-on.." No-Face walked in slowly while the door began closing.

"So, you all made it." Zeniba claimed. Chihiro was confused what she was talking about. "Sit down. I'll make some tea."

Chihiro gently ran towards Zeniba who was starting the fire. "Excuse me, ma'am. Haku stole this from you, I came to give it back."

Zeniba grabbed the gold seal from Chihiro's hand, "I see." She held it in front of Chihiro's face. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"Yes. It's the gold seal, you were looking for. I'm here to apologize for Haku." Chihiro began bowing her head down. "I'm very sorry."

"He sliced me into, you know. And I'm still angry."

Chihiro picked her head up from her bow, "what-?"

Zeniba took a closer look at the seal, "WHAT? The protective spell is gone."

Chihiro blinked at what Zeniba said, "I'm sorry. You mean that black slug that was on your seal? I think I squashed it with my foot."

Zeniba's eyes widened and repeated what Chihiro said, "_squashed it_?" Zeniba started laughing. "That wasn't my slug. My sister put that slug in Haku so she could control him. You_ squashed it_." Zeniba started laughing again. Chihiro was confused about everything going on. "What happened to my spell? Only love can break it." She gently pushed Chihiro closer to a chair. "Come now."

Chihiro stopped for a second near the table, "can you please turn these two back into their normal forms?"

Zeniba stared at the two on Chihiro's shoulder, "the spell on those two wore off long ago. You can change back if you want?" The two shook their heads.

They started running on a wheel to spin thread.

"I don't get along with my sister she's so obnoxious. You saw how tacky her home is. We're identical twins yet exact opposites." Zeniba sipped some of her tea. "I'm sorry she turned your parents into pigs. But there's nothing I could do. It's just the way things are. You'll have to help your parents and Haku on your own. Use what you remember about them."

"Wha-? Can't you please give me more than a hint than that? It seems like I met Haku before but it was a long time ago." Chihiro replied.

"That's a good start. _Once you met someone you never really forget them_. It just takes a while for your memories to return." Chihiro looked down at her tea. "While you're thinking. The boys and I are going to make you something. And I want you to call me _Granny_ from now on."

Zeniba started laughing. "Come-on. Keep at it." Zeniba turned to look at No-Face. "No-Face where did you learn to spin thread. You're really good at this. Now let's weed the threads together." Chihiro stood sitting on a stool.

"Knit-one pearl-two.. knit-one pearl-two.. knit-one, that's right." Zeniba claimed.

Chihiro walked behind Zeniba, "_Granny_ I can't remember anything at all." Chihiro started getting worried. "Haku could be dead already and I'm just sitting here." Chihiro started having tears in her eyes. "My mom and dad could've been eaten for dinner!" Chihiro started crying.

Zeniba turned to look at her almost finished work, "wait just a little bit longer." Zeniba finished clipping the finished work. "Ah, there we go." She handed it to Chihiro. "Use it to tie back your hair."

Chihiro wiped her eyes and Zeniba handed her a purple rubber band. Chihiro examined the band, "it's beautiful."

Zeniba smiled, "it'll protect you. It's made from the thread your friends wolfed together."

"Thank you." Chihiro thanked. She took off her old pink band and put the new, purple, glossy one on. She tied it into a her normal hairstyle.

The doors and windows shattered after Chihiro tied her hair.

"What good timing. We've got another guest. Would you let him in?" Zeniba asked smiling.

"Sure." Chihiro replied. She ran carefully to the door. She opened the door. Her eyes glistened with happiness, and she gasped in joy.

_**(A/N: Okay I'm not going to tell who it is but we all know, right? I hope you enjoy. I'll be working on the next chapter! Stay Tuned!)**_


	9. Chapter 9: One Final Test and A Promise

_**(A/N: I would expect 'some' reviews. But when I said that this story contains the script, I didn't mean the whole exact script. Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing of the movie or the script.**

**Chapter 9: One Final Test and A Promise  
**

"Sure." Chihiro replied. She ran carefully to the door. She opened the door. Her eyes glistened with happiness, and she gasped in joy.

Her beloved _white dragon_ was outside the door. She ran for him, "Haku!" she ran to him and hugged his snout. "Haku.. thank goodness. You're alive, I can't believe it. How did it happen?" she asked happily while moving her head around his snout.

Zeniba opened the cottage door, "aw.. _that's love for you_." Zeniba carefully walked outside with No-Face.

Chihiro stopped hugging Haku, "look Granny. Haku's alive."

Haku bent his neck down for sorriness.

"Haku, I'll forgive you for stealing my precious seal. _But in return you must take care of this girl_." Zeniba said. Zeniba looked at Boh and Yu-Bird, "okay you two. It's time to go home, come back soon. No-Face why don't you stay with me, I could use a great helper."

No-Face nodded, "ah, ah."

Chihiro ran to Zeniba, "Granny!" she slipped into a hug. "Thank you so much. I'll miss you."

"Don't worry you'll be alright, Sen." Zeniba smiled, gratefully.

Chihiro broke the hug, "I want you to know my real name, it's Chihiro."

Zeniba repeated, "Chihiro. What a pretty name, you take good care of it."

Chihiro nodded, "I will."

"Off you go." Zeniba said.

"Kay. Bye." Chihiro replied then went on Haku's back. "Granny! Take care! Thanks for everything!" Chihiro shouted as Haku flew into the cold, misty air of the night-sky.

Chihiro held onto Haku's horns as he began flying faster and more up into the sky. Soon he reached the clouds limit in the sky while Chihiro was on his back. Chihiro got her sudden flashback again with her in water. Haku started flying softly and more calm. She crawled a little more up to see Haku's face. "Haku, listen. I just remembered something from a long time ago, I think it may help you. Once when I was little I dropped my shoe into a river. When I tried to get it back, I fell in. I thought I had drowned but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me. The river's name was, _The Kohaku River_. I think that was you! And your real name is, Kohaku River!"

Haku's eyes widened and silver scales began to shatter off into the sky. Chihiro gasped at what she was seeing. She soon went flying down the sky slowly with Haku. She tried to reach him but held onto his hand instead. Haku grabbed onto Chihiro's other hand. She was smiling like he never smiled to Chihiro before, "you did it, Chihiro! I remember I was the spirit of the Kohaku River."

Chihiro smiled back, "a river spirit?!"

"My name is the Kohaku River."

"They filled in that river. It's all apartments now." Chihiro stated smiling while tears of joy came out of her eyes.

"That must be why I can't find my way home, Chihiro. I remember you falling into my river. And I remember your little pick shoe." Haku said more calmly while smiling.

"So, you were the one who carried me back into shallow water. You saved me! I knew you were good!" Chihiro said smiling as Haku leaned his forehead onto Chihiro's forehead.

Before landing into the water. Haku balanced them and made them float over the clouds in the sky.

**Meanwhile In The Early Morning Bathhouse **

Yubaba was checking the pigs to see if they were fine.

"Hey! There they are!" Lin shouted pointing to the sky. Everyone got up from their positions and saw Haku and Chihiro land down safely holding hands.

Yubaba was angry at Haku, "I've seen you failed to bring my baby back!"

The mouse floated up into the morning sky and landed back down as a huge, gigantic baby. "Mama!"

Yubaba ran and hugged Boh, "my baby!" Yubaba smiled cheerfully. "Are you traumatized? Did they do terrible things to you? You're standing all by yourself, when did that happen?"

Haku and Chihiro stopped holding hands. "Don't forget your promise!" Haku shouted at Yubaba. "You must return Chihiro and her parents to the human world!"

Yubaba peeked over Boh, "not so fast, _Haku_. I get to give Sen one final test!" Yubaba heard boo's behind her and turned around. "Shut up!"

Boh looked angry at Yubaba, "stop it mama. Leave her alone." Yubaba gasped at Boh. "Sen and I had a really good time."

Yubaba gasped again, "but a deal is a deal, sweetie. I have to give Sen one final test."

Boh looked more angry at her, "if you make Sen cry I won't like you anymore!"

Yubaba looked worried, "but-"

"_Hey, granny_!" Chihiro yelled behind Yubaba.

"Granny?!" Yubaba repeated, disgusted at the human.

"You're right! A deal's a deal." Chihiro yelled again. She began walking across the bridge slowly. She finally made it to the other side where Yubaba and Boh were standing. "Okay, I'm ready. I'll take your test."

Yubaba smirked, "hmm, you've got guts." Yubaba showed Chihiro a folded paper. "I've got your contract right here. Come this way." She glanced at Boh, "this will only take a minute." Yubaba walked straight towards the pigs.

"Don't worry," Chihiro told Boh, then Chihiro walked to the pigs like Yubaba did.

"See if you can tell which of these pigs are your mother and father." Yubaba commanded. "You get one try. If you get it right you can all go home."

Chihiro looked around the pigs. Something wasn't right. Chihiro sighed, "there must be a mistake." Chihiro glanced at Yubaba. "None of these pigs are my mom or dad."

Yubaba squeezed the contract tight, "none of them! Is that really your answer?!"

Chihiro hummed, "mm hmm." The contract exploded out of Yubaba's hand. Everyone started cheering for Chihiro. Chihiro was smiling at all the workers cheering for her. "Thank you everyone!" Chihiro shouted at them, smiling in joy.

Yubaba looked at her angry, "alright you win, get out of my sight!"

"Thanks for everything, granny." Chihiro thanked and bowed to Yubaba. Chihiro ran down the bridge to Haku. "Good-bye! Thank you!" She grabbed onto Haku's hand, "Haku.."

"Let's go," he insisted happily.

They started walking down the steps of the stairs. "Where are my mom and dad?"

"When you past the test, they woke up on the human side of the river. They're there now, an they're looking for you."

They stopped in front of the grass field. "There's no water here. I could walk across now."

"But I can't go any farther. Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back, not until you pasted through the tunnel."

"What about you? What will you do?"

Haku smirked, "don't worry, I'll have a talk with Yubaba. I'm going to tell her, I'm going to quit being her apprentice." He smiled as he turned to look at Chihiro. "I'm fine. I've got my name back."

"_Will we meet again sometime_?"

"_Sure we will_."

"_Promise_?"

"_Promise_. Now go, and don't look back." He smiled while he held her hand. His hand separated from hers and she began walking to the tunnel.

Chihiro began running down the grassy hill. She slid down a rocky pathway. When she heard something. "Chihiro! Where have to been hurry up!" her mom, Yuuko, yelled.

Her mouth was open in surprise to see her own parents back in human form. "Mom! Dad!"

Yuuko began walking into the tunnel, "you shouldn't run off like that, honey."

"You could get in big trouble," her dad, Akio, added.

Chihiro stood there staring at her parents, "are you sure, you're alright?"

"Let's go." Yuuko commanded. "I don't want to miss the movers.

Chihiro was about to look back. But she didn't she turned and ran inside the tunnel.

Her dad turned around, "Chihiro, hurry up!" Chihiro ran to her parents next to her mom. She got a flashback of when she first went through the tunnel. They finally made it outside the tunnel.

Akio was happy for no reason, "we made it!" he claimed. He looked at the car all grassy and dusty car, "hey! What happened?!" He ran to the car while shaving off the leaves.

"What is it?" Yuuko asked.

Akio looked in the car window, "it's all dusty inside."

Chihiro looked back at the tunnel.

Yuuko looked in the car also, "is this someones idea of a joke?"

"Looks like it." Akio replied.

Yuuko complained, "I told you, we shouldn't have stopped." They got in the car and started the engine. Chihiro was still glaring at the tunnel with said eyes. "Come-on, Chihiro, let's get to our _new home_."

Akio smirked, "you're not scared are you?"

"Don't be afraid, honey. Everything's going to be okay." Yuuko said gently.

Chihiro turned around and headed for the car. Her purple band sparkled in the light. The car started driving off to their new blue house.

"A new home and a new school. It is a bit scarey," Akio stated.

"I think I can handle it," Chihiro replied.

_**(A/N: I hope you liked this. I finished the script to the movie. Now I plan on making a real fanfiction in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Stay Tuned!)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Moving In

_**(A/N: In a way I am writing three fanfictions at a time. I hope you enjoy this new chapter to my story. I just want some reviews! I mean like I put so many words into one chapter I can't concentrate. I hope you guys know what I mean. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for my complaining. This contains a bad words: sorry I tried to keep it simple.) **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 10: Moving In **

The car stopped in the driveway and Chihiro was saddened and bored to death.

"Sweetie. Is everything alright? You've been so quiet." Yuuko asked.

Chihiro sighed, "I'm fine, ma'am." Chihiro looked at her dried, dead flowers. "Ma'am, can you buy me another bouquet. These flowers are dead."

Yuuko sighed, "nice manners Chihiro. Yes, but first we have to unpack and get you new clothes, and get you an interview for your school."

"What is my school called?" Chihiro asked.

Yuuko smiled, "Amber River Elementary. You're going to 5th grade!"

Chihiro shook her head, "will I meet new friends? I'm not going to be the boring, anorexic new girl?"

Yuuko frowned at what Chihiro said, "Chihiro. What are you talking about?!"

Chihiro's mouth was open in surprise, "I'll tell you the whole story."

Yuuko sighed, "tell me later. Right now help me carry the boxes inside."

Chihiro got out of the car like her mom. She carried her box next to her full of clothes and accessories.

She went inside and saw her dad setting up a TV. "Hey, dad. What are you doing?" She asked struggling to carry the giant box.

Her dad turned her eyes around to look at her, "setting up the cable. Next is your room so set up everything. And pick your room, it's upstairs."

"I know," she replied. She struggled to pick up the box to her room. She finally reached outside her bedroom door. She opened it and gasped in awe. "Beautiful.." she examined the room. She finally reached outside her bedroom and pulled the box inside. She placed it next to her empty bed with a mattress.

Yuuko came inside her room, "Chihiro? Do you want to go school shopping?"

Chihiro nodded, "yes, ma'am."

"Chihiro. I never get tired of your complaining but please, stop saying ma'am, please?" Yuuko asked.

"Why? Is it bothering you? Sorry.. mom."

"Just come to the car. You can set up your room later."

"Yes-mom."

Yuuko closed the door and went downstairs. Chihiro lay on her bed thinking of all the things in the _other _world. She noticed something coming out of her pocket and gasped. She pulled out her white sash. She held it towards her hair. "Memories.."

Her dad went in her room frightening Chihiro. "Where do you want your mini TV?"

Chihiro looked around her room and pointed in a corner. "Over there, sir."

"Okay," he repeated while carrying the TV. He started sorting out wires. "Chihiro we have to pick up your sister."

Chihiro's face dropped. "Not Kahu!"

"Be respectful, Chihiro!"

Chihiro got angry, "my name is not Chihiro! It's Sen!"

"Sen?!" He got up from sorting the cords. "Your mother and I didn't name you Sen. Now go to your mother to start shopping for clothes!" He turned around and continued sorting the cords again.

Chihiro stuck out her tongue and went downstairs where her mother was switching through channels. "Mom? I am ready."

Yuuko gasped, "Chihiro. Or should I say, _Sen_." She smirked. "So, let's go shopping." She got up from the sofa and started getting her violet purse.

Chihiro followed her to the car. "Mom? Why is my school called _Amber River Elementary_?"

Yuuko started the car and sighed, "Chihiro. When you were little you fell into a river. The river was called-"

Chihiro started to interrupt her, "THE KOHAKU RIVER!"

"How did you know that? Anyway the word Kohaku is the same as Amber. And Amber is a river and so is _The Kohaku River_."

Chihiro slumped into her seat as the car started moving. "I met Haku."

Yuuko glanced at Chihiro baffled, "who is Ha-ku?"

"HAKU.. he is a river spirit. He's also known as a _white dragon_ with silver scales. He has a teal mane and his eyes are green."

"Haku? He sounds so familiar. But when did you meet him?"

"Why I was stuck in the Spirit Realm. I had to save you and dad, because both of you turned into pigs."

"Spirit Realm?" She repeated. "And don't talk about how your father and I turned into pigs that's very rude."

Chihiro's mouth was open in surprise. "Haku is real! And turning into pigs is real, also!"

Yuuko sighed, "I have to have you talk to a therapist."

Chihiro shook her head several times, "no.. no.. NO!"

"Chihiro!"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Chihiro. You're frightening me!"

"No! No! No! NO!"

"Chihiro!"

"IT IS _SEN_!"

"Calm down! We're almost at the shop!"

"Forget school! I hate you! I hate Kahu! And I even hate Akio!"

Yuuko stopped the car in the middle of the road. "Listen to me! Chihiro!" Chihiro started to sob. "Nothing was wrong with you! Why are you crying now?!"

"You fucking pig! You just had to eat that food for the spirits, didn't you!"

Yuuko burst with angry in her eyes, watching Chihiro sob, "don't you call your mother that you filthy slut!" Yuuko took off her belt and swung it on Chihiro's arm. "Who's a fucking pig now! Huh!?"

Chihiro got out of the car and slammed the door. "I'll find my own way to school. I have 9,000 yen! And I'm not going to spend it on shit like school clothes!" Chihiro stopped crying and wiped her tears. She went across the rode to the sidewalk, "tell Akio that I'm leaving. Tell Kahu that I always hated her. It's time to find my own fucking way home!" Chihiro started running.

Yuuko sighed and started heading for the school girls' clothing shop called _Oshiro's Amber River Clothing Store_. She drove inside the parking lot and made her way into the store.

Chihiro was running. She was running fast. Something had told her that she would see Haku again. But she wasn't quite sure. It was the day she left and the same day she is coming back.

She ran to the tunnel and saw the same light when she first came. She heard the wind rustling and pulling her gently in. Chihiro took a deep breath then walked in.

_**(A/N: Sorry I had to make Chihiro such a bad person. But I though it would make the story more tasteful. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading my fanfiction. I don't get much reviews but I consider my stories: lame. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't have time to think about something even more interesting. Stay Tuned!)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Second Time

_**(A/N: The last chapter when Chihiro was such a bad girl. I am sorry I didn't know what to write and I had no ideas. I just added that to make it seem more interesting and have a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

**New Description:** _When Chihiro goes to the Spirit World she meets up with Haku after she had gotten out of her contract. Now she's living a secret life in the Spirit World and forgetting her other life back in the human world. She now forgets about family and starts a new living family with Haku and Zeniba. GENRES - Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Humor._

**Saying:** _When the time is right._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 11: Second Time **

She was close to the other side. She wanted to be close to the other side. Chihiro finally made it to the grassy, windy fields. She took a deep, hard breath then continued walking down the pathway. She looked around to notice that it was quite silent. "Haku? Where are you?" she said kind of gentle. She walked up the stairs where the frog statue was and looked around. Chihiro finally remembered where her dad was searching. She went around blocks of food restaurants. She went up the stairs and saw the red tower. Chihiro ran to the bridge of the bathhouse. "Haku, keep your promise," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Chihiro walked to the end of the bathhouse, the sun was nearly setting. She looked around and saw that they were letting the lamps. She heard steps walking behind her. "Haku.."

"Chihiro? I was just going to tell Yubaba," Haku said.

"Haku I- I missed you!" Chihiro claimed and hugged Haku.

Haku gladly hugged her back, "wait outside. I'll be back. But why are you here? Didn't you just get out of your contract."

Chihiro nodded, "yes Haku, I did. But my parents are starting to dislike me!"

Haku broke the hug, "what do you mean your parents are disliking you?"

Chihiro hugged him again, "Haku I'm so sorry. Can I visit Granny?"

Haku smiled, "yes, Chihiro. First I'm going to have a talk with Yubaba, I'm going to quit being her apprentice."

Chihiro smiled back and stopped hugging him, "Haku, there is something else I need to tell you."

"What is-" Haku tried to speak but saw Chihiro glowing and nearly disappearing. "Chihiro you're-" He got out a berry and squished it against her teeth that were clenched together.

Chihiro grabbed the berry from Haku's fingers and put it in her mouth by herself. She swallowed it hard. "You could go now. I'll sit on the grass in the garden. I'll wait for you."

Haku shook his head, "no. You'll turn into a pig. Come with me, then we'll go to Zeniba's."

Chihiro nodded then smiled, "wouldn't she think I coming for work?"

"No, Chihiro. Just come with me. Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Chihiro. Promise." After Haku promised he changed into his dragon form. Chihiro went on his back and soon he went soaring into the top window.

Chihiro grasped onto Haku's horns tightly and soon she was found under Haku's arm. "Haku.. where are-"

Haku didn't reply and he walked both of them to Yubaba's office in silence. He stopped in front of Yubaba's desk. "I quit."

Yubaba pounced on her desk making papers fly. Her face held anger and Haku's face stood with no emotions. "Why on the world should I give you a job, _Haku_?"

Haku stood there holding onto Chihiro's hand tightly, "my name is _Nigihayami-Kohaku__-Nushi_."

Chihiro gasped and that caused Yubaba to glare at her. "What is she doing back?! That useless, weak human!"

Haku pulled Chihiro closer and more into his arms, "that is all. I quit and you can control me no more. You could only respect me once for saving Boh. Good-bye." He turned around letting Chihiro go out of his arms. Yubaba watched the two go out the top balcony. Haku changed into his dragon form. Chihiro held onto his horns tightly and buried her face into his green mane.

He flew over the train-tracks leading the way to Zeniba's cottage. Chihiro peeked over his mane and sighed. She wanted to tell Haku so badly how he got out of Zeniba's curse. "Kohaku.. I-" Chihiro closed her eyes and listened to the splashing waves. She felt in love. Riding on your loves back in the nighttime. "I- I think this is a wrong time to tell you, Kohaku. But I- I'll tell you later _when the time is right_." She looked at the beautiful sunset.

Haku went soaring slowly down near Zeniba's front door. Haku changed into his human form and knocked on the door. He smiled and Chihiro smiled back. It was that smiled that he made when only he was with Chihiro. The door finally opened and a witch that looked exactly like Yubaba opened it. "Come in, dear."

Haku stepped into the cottage with Chihiro be his side. "Zeniba, can I request work here for awhile. Things with Yubaba didn't go well."

Zeniba smiled, "sure Kohaku. Make yourself at home. There's a guest room that way." Zeniba smiled when she saw Chihiro. "Chihiro, my granddaughter, what brings you back here?"

Chihiro shook her head then smiled, "Granny, things didn't work out with my parents. School starts tomorrow and I-"

Zeniba saw the purple band shine. "Would you like some tea, Chihiro? No-Face found one of my old recipes. This one is like a love potion."

"Thank you, Granny. I'd love some," Chihiro smiled. Her smile vanished when she saw Haku enter the guest room. "I'll be back Granny." Chihiro ran gently towards the guest room and opened it. She gasped and saw Haku without his shirt on. "Sorry I- I." Her face turned red with embarrassment.

Haku chuckled, "I should be the one to say sorry." He put on a dark blue tank top. "Why did you come in here anyway?"

Chihiro's blush vanished, "you seemed very depressed when you walked in here. I just wanted to see if you were fine."

Haku smiled, "I haven't been this _free _and _happy_! Since you gotten my name back, I felt more-"

"Tea is ready!" Zeniba yelled across the room.

Chihiro shouted back, "coming!" She glared at Haku's smile. "You're cute when you smile," Chihiro giggled. This made Haku blush. She skipped happily out the guest room's door.

"You're the one who is cute, Chihiro," he whispered to himself when Chihiro left the room. He walked out to the table where Zeniba, No-Face, and Chihiro were sitting.

Chihiro patted the seat next to her, "sit here, Kohaku." She sipped some of her tea then smiled. "Granny, is there another guest room?" Haku sat down and glared down at his tea.

Zeniba's grateful smile vanished, "sorry dear. You're going to have to sleep in the guest room with Haku."

Haku's eyes widened then he glared at Zeniba, "so, we're going to have to share rooms?"

Zeniba smirked, "not in the same bed. Only if you want to."

Chihiro blushed while downing the rest of her tea. She gave Zeniba a bored look, "Granny, I'm only 10-years-old."

Haku chuckled and sipped his tea. He rested his chin with his hand and gave Zeniba a bored look also, "and _Granny_ I'm only 12-years-old."

Zeniba smiled at Haku, "so, you're calling me Granny now? I have three grandchildren now!" Haku drank the rest of the tea and handed Zeniba his and Chihiro's cup.

Chihiro's mouth was left open, "who's the third child?"

Zeniba handed No-Face the cups and he walked to the sink and put them in gently. Zeniba gave the two children a smile, "there is this boy. His name is Kisho, and he's the same age as Chihiro."

Chihiro blushed, "is he as cute as Haku? Or more?" Haku blushed at what Chihiro said.

Zeniba gave out a laugh, "my dear. You'll have to find out yourself. He'll come tomorrow, just he seems so perfect for you. He's so kind and gentle. Yet sometimes he could be a little carried away." Zeniba stared at the two with blank faces. Only Haku's was filled with jealousy, "you guys should get some sleep now. Kisho will come tomorrow, I promise."

Chihiro got up from her chair and gave Zeniba a hug, "good-night, Granny." She skipped happily to the guest room leaving Haku and Zeniba alone.

Zeniba smiled at Haku, "Haku, if you like her, tell her."

Haku sighed, "the time isn't right. Also she said she needs to tell me something _when the time is right_. But when is that?" He stared at the guest room with the light on. "Chihiro is too good for me. I'll never get a girl like her." Haku sighed again, "good-night, Granny. I'll see you in the morning," Haku frowned, "with Kisho."

Zeniba gave out a simple smile, "good-night dear."

Haku opened the guest room and he saw Chihiro sitting on the bed staring at her hands. "Is something wrong?"

Chihiro sighed and closed her hands. She stared at Haku gently sitting next to her. "Nope. Not yet. But I wouldn't want to be with Kisho. I would want to be with someone else, _more special_."

Haku got up from the bed and took out a futon from under the bed. "You could get the bed. I'll take the futon."

Chihiro gave Haku a bored look, "no. You sleep on the bed."

Haku pounced on Chihiro. He pinned her down on the bed and grinned, "you get the bed or else-"

Chihiro kissed Haku on his cheek, "good-night, Kohaku." She snuggled into the bed. "Well?"

Haku slumped down. He felt his cheeks burning. He slowly got up and turned off the light. "Good-night, Chihiro."

Chihiro peeked over the bed to stare at Haku, "would you like to sleep with me?"

"Why?"

"Why would you not?" Chihiro smiled. Haku slowly got up and put himself on the bed. "Good-night, Kohaku."

Haku sighed, "good-night."

_**(A/N: I wrote it like it was a new story. I'm going to start writing 'Saying' in mostly each chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I'd expect SOME reviews. I like the ones who already reviewed, you guys are SUPER AWESOME. Stay Tuned!)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Kisho and Jealous Haku

_**(A/N: I hope you like my fanfiction so far. I hope you read my other story crossover. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also! Hope you enjoy!) **_

**Saying:** _Love the one you're with._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away nor its characters.**

**Chapter 12: Kisho and Jealous Haku  
**

Chihiro woke up to Haku on the floor groaning in pain. She jumped out of bed and saw Haku curled in a ball. "Haku! Who did this to you?!"

Haku groaned, "you did." He got up and rested his head on the side of the bed. He sighed and panted in fear, "you kicked me."

Chihiro was baffled and curious. She never kicked people in her sleep. "Where did I kick you?!"

Haku pushed Chihiro's hand away where his hand was holding on. "You can't help it!" He tried to stay calm but his fingers were shaking. "You kicked me _somewhere_."

Chihiro giggled, "sorry, Kohaku. I'll go get you some ice. Just stay here." Chihiro ran outside the room gently. She walked into Zeniba's kitchen. She got a bag of ice out of the freezer. She gasped when she saw a boy like her age. "I'm sorry. Are you, Kisho?"

He smiled, "yes, indeed. How did you know? Granny told you, right?" Kisho chuckled. "So what's that bag of ice for? So you could hit me?"

Chihiro slyly smiled, "this is for a friend, he got kicked, by me. And why do you asked so many questions?"

Kisho smiled back, "I'm sorry. Why did- I'm sorry again. I'm such a nosy person. I do ask too many questions." Chihiro nodded. She walked back towards the guest room when she heard something. "I'm so sorry, I haven't gotten your name."

Chihiro turned around with her wet, shaky hands from carrying the ice bag. "So sorry. My name is Chihiro. But you could call me Chi, or Sen."

"Sorry to keep your friend hurt and waiting. I'll call you Chi. It's pretty," he smiled. Chihiro blushed and nodded. "I hope we could talk soon, or later."

Chihiro bowed her head down, "bye Kisho. I'm keeping my friend waiting." Kisho nodded. Chihiro ran gently back towards the guest room. "Sorry, Haku. I met Kisho."

Haku let Chihiro put the bag of ice on him. "Is he a nice person?"

Chihiro sat next to Haku. She sighed, "he asks too many questions. But he's cute." Chihiro switched her position. Her legs were on the bed and her head and waist were on the futon. She kept thinking of his dark, dark blue hair. How it looked too dark blue it seemed like it was black. And how his light blue eyes glistened with then sunlight shining on them.

"Chihiro!" Haku yelled getting her out of her daydream. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Chihiro asked. Haku kept staring at her cute, worried smile she used to give. And right now she was giving it.

"I- I-" Haku tried to speak. Chihiro switched her position back to normal. Where she was sitting on her bottom.

"Good morning!" Kisho shouted. He was carrying three bowls of noodles. "Would you like some? It's breakfast. Eat up," he said handing each bowl to Haku and Chihiro. He sat next to Chihiro and smiled at her. Chihiro gladly stared back.

Haku glared down at his noodles. He didn't like Kisho's nice attitude. Was he doing this to make them obey him? Haku glared at Kisho and Chihiro gratefully eating their noodles. "I don't feel like noodles."

Kisho smiled, "suit yourself." He finished up his bowl and stared at Chihiro eating her noodles slowly. "Would you like to got shopping?"

Chihiro dropped her chopsticks and glared at Kisho's cute smiled. "Shopping-?"

Kisho nodded while taking Haku and Chihiro's bowls. "Yes. Get dressed. I'd like to go now. I wouldn't want a girl to be dressed in the same clothes as last night." He smiled at Haku. "Would you like to go?" He asked gratefully.

Haku shook his head in jealousy, "no."

Kisho got up with the bowls in his hands. "Well. Get dressed while I wash these." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Chihiro smiled at Haku, "isn't he so, so, so, so, so, so, so CUTE!"

Haku sighed at Chihiro's girlishness, "why do you ask-"

Chihiro put a finger on Haku's lips, "shh." She went on top of Haku's legs. "This is a secret-" She leaned closer to Haku's ear, "I'm _in love _with Kisho." She slowly got off of Haku's legs and giggled. She glared at Haku's blank face.

He sighed and slumped down on the futon. "That's- great."

Chihiro stopped smiling, "I don't have to get dressed. I don't have any clothes yet. But what's wrong?"

He slyly fake smiled at Chihiro. He was going to tell a lie to her for the first time. He looked at the bag of melted ice.

"Oh, you want more ice?" Chihiro asked.

He stood there like a idiot. He kept staring into Chihiro's confused eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He leaned closer to Chihiro. Their lips were inches away. "Chihiro, I-"

Kisho came barging in the door, "you ready Chi?"

Chihiro turned around causing her ponytail to whip Haku's face. "Yes," she said blushing. After what she'd done, it would be awkward to talk to Haku now. Chihiro got up and walked towards Kisho. She made a little kid smiled at Haku, "bye, Kohaku."

She slammed the door behind her, even though she didn't mean it. It caused Zeniba to wake up with frighten. He turned to look out the window and watch Chihiro and Kisho laugh together. Haku started having tear run down his cheeks. His slid his shaking fingers though-out his hair. "Chihiro. I- I- I love you, Chihiro," Haku whispered.

Zeniba came in the door and saw Haku with tears coming down his cheeks. She sat down on the bed while Haku was sitting on the futon. She patted his head while he was crying, "now, now, dear. Let Chihiro decide what she'll do with her life. My mother once told me _love the one you're with_. I'd thought that saying would come in handy, and it did right now." Haku wiped his tears and sat up on the bed with Zeniba.

"I forgotten how it was to cry," Haku mumbled. "I never cried over a human girl before. And I guess _this is love_. Hardcore love-"

Zeniba rubbed Haku's back. "Kisho wouldn't want to be with a human girl, but he'll be with someone with powers."

**Meanwhile With Kisho and Chihiro **

"Hey watch out!" Kisho shouted to Chihiro.

"Sorry, I almost fell over that rock. Please forgive me," Chihiro asked sweetly.

Kisho smiled, "I'll forgive you. I wouldn't want to stay mad at you forever." He walked to a nearby town, it was almost filled with trees and garden flowers. "Let's go buy you a children's size kimono."

Chihiro nodded. She gasped when Kisho put his arm over her. She blushed.

Kisho finally stopped near a stand that sold kimonos and accessories, "Kisho.. this looks expensive. You can't buy this for me," Chihiro complained.

Kisho smirked, "you can't wear that white n' green shirt all the time. Let me just buy you one full outfit."

"Fine.." Chihiro mumbled.

Kisho handed the salesman three chunks of gold. The man gave Kisho a white and green children's kimono. He picked a brown belt to go around her waist and secure it. The belt almost looked like rope but it matched the outfit. "Chi, try this on. I bought it from the gold Zeniba gave me. I worked hard for it, but I'd like to spend it on someone who needs it more." Chihiro shook her head. She peeked open a eyes and stared at the dress. It had the same colors as her shirt. "Just try it on. I'll be waiting for you, right here." Chihiro nodded then went inside a room to change in. Kisho sighed because Chihiro was taking too long. He peeked open the curtain, "Chihiro are you-" He went up to Chihiro and secure the belt in a bow. He tied her hair in a messy bun. "Lets go now."

Chihiro nodded. "So, you think this looks good on me?" Kisho chuckled and nodded back. Kisho stopped near a bush of flowers. He picked a pink flower and with his magic he changed it to green to match the kimono. He put it near the side of her ear.

"You're beautiful," he said as he examined her. She gave a twirl and smiled sweetly and Kisho. "We should probably head back. Haku and Zeniba are probably worried. She tripped a little then he glanced at her sneakers. That didn't match the dress or her hairstyle. "Lets go get some slip-on shoes," he suggested. He walked over to one of the stands that had traditional Japanese styled shoes. He came back with white-silvery slip-on shoes. "Try these. They'll match." Chihiro took the two shoes and replaced them from her orange sneakers. He carried her other clothes while they were walking. "You're silent, why?"

His voice make a shiver come down Chihiro's back. "I- I feel that someday Haku will care for me," Chihiro said trying to hold back tears.

The two of them stopped, "what do you mean?"

"I- I love-" Chihiro tried to talk but he stole her first kiss. "Kisho."

Kisho looked down at his feet embarrassed. He only knew her for one day. How could he kiss her? He stood staring at his feet guilty what he had done.

"Kisho? I think I love you-" Chihiro said with a blank face.

Kisho's face brightened up and he smiled, "really?" Chihiro nodded causing her to blush. "I know our relationship is just starting but.. do you want to go out?!"

Chihiro's eyes widened, "I'd love to." Kisho held onto Chihiro's hand and they began walking in sweet silence back to Zeniba's cottage.

**Meanwhile With Haku and Zeniba **

"He wouldn't kiss Chihiro. He wouldn't even ask her out," Zeniba said steering her tea with a spoon.

"Ah, ah," No-Face replied.

Haku took a sip of the his tea and sighed, "I hope you're telling the truth. I don't trust Kisho. I he a demon?"

Zeniba sipped her tea and glared at Haku. The glare turned into a smile, "remember what I said. Let Chihiro decide what she'll do with her life." The doorbell rang. "Oh, No-Face will you please let Chihiro and Kisho in?"

No-Face got up from his chair and opened the door. Chihiro and Kisho walked in smiling while holding each others hand.

"Oh dear. Haku, go to the guest room," Zeniba whispered to Haku.

Haku nodded guilty and began his way to the guest room.

"Haku has been worried for you since you left. He has been crying and worrying for you Chihiro. Maybe you should talk to him," Zeniba suggested.

Chihiro nodded and ran gently towards the guest room. She ran back to Kisho, "can I have my clothes back, please?" She asked.

Kisho handed Chihiro her clothes. He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Chihiro grabbed the clothes from Kisho's hands. She ran back gently towards the guest room she ran backwards, "same to you!" She opened the door and sighed. "What a day, right Haku?"

Haku wiped his tears. He sat in the corner of the room with a blanket over his shoulders. "Are you safe?" he asked sort of sobbing.

Chihiro walked towards Haku. She sat next to him and smiled. "I feel much safer now."

Haku chuckled and hugged Chihiro. He kept hugging her. "Remember that day you arrived here, yesterday?"

"Yep."

"You were about to tell me something. What was it?" Haku asked worried.

Chihiro broke the hug, "I was going to say that, the reason-"

Kisho opened the door and Chihiro got up fast. "What's going on in here?"

Chihiro walked towards Kisho, "nothing. Just chatting with my friend,Kohaku."

Kisho handed Chihiro a light blue bracelet. "Take this. I'm a river spirit. My name is Nakamura Kishorou Sato. These are my scales."

Haku glared at them for the longest time. Chihiro put the bracelet over her wrist, "it's beautiful-"

Kisho smiled at Chihiro's reaction. He gently planted a kiss on Chihiro's forehead then walked out the door.

Tears started forming down Chihiro's cheeks in joy. She smiled gracefully at the scaled bracelet. "I love you, Nakamura Kishorou Sato," Chihiro whispered to herself then hugged the bracelet against her kimono that he brought her.

Haku glared at Chihiro in jealousy. He took out a bracelet of his scales and ripped it apart. He evilly grinned at what he did and stood up from the corner. Chihiro was staring at Haku's jealousy. He stormed out the door shutting it hard behind him.

_**(A/N: Haku is jealous of Kisho. I had to make something good and tasteful in the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is totally not near the end. I would expect some reviews. After all the words I'm writing in the story. I hope you like the sayings I put. They represent each chapter. Stay Tuned!)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Zeniba's Help

_**(A/N: Getting good? I hope you guys review this. Not much people read my fanfiction. But I hope I'll get some reviews when I'm done making this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or its characters, I only own Kisho.**

**Chapter 13: Zeniba's Help  
**

Chihiro watched Haku storm out of the room in anger and jealousy. The door pounce made the whole room shake. Chihiro glared down at the bracelet on her wrist and sighed. "I really want to tell Haku that when he was ill- I saved him from Granny's curse. And only love can break it," Chihiro grasped on the bracelet tight. "I'm growing up! I don't want to go back!"

Kisho walked in seeing Chihiro hold on the blue scales. He sat on the bed and Chihiro sat down with him. She kept crying and crying. He put his arm over her. The warmth of his arm made Chihiro stop crying less. She was too young for love anyway. She started mumbling from her crying as slowly as it stopped. "Now dear. Why are you crying?"

Chihiro wiped her tears. "I haven't cried for anyone. Why does this have to be so difficult, Kisho? Why? I love you, I love Kohaku. But I can't just tell him how I feel. I don't want to cheat on you."

Kisho smiled. "Don't worry, Chi. Lets go buy you another kimono. I'll buy you a pink one with flower designs? Huh?"

Chihiro shook her head, "no, Kisho. I better tell Kohaku how I feel. It has to be soon. Or else Haku will find some other girl!" Chihiro shook her head several times. Her hair-bun almost fell apart. She looked at the green and white kimono on her. She looked at the scaled bracelet. "Kisho. I love Kohaku," she stated.

Kisho gasped. Haku walked in the room with no expression on his face. "Chihiro, I'm going out for awhile. Please stay here." Haku walked out without showing any sign of anger and jealousy anymore.

"Chi?" Kisho asked getting worried. Chihiro's face just stood blank. "Chi?!"

Chihiro woke up from Kisho's yelling. She looked at silvery, white scales on the floor and soon noticed they were Haku's. "I'm too young for love. I'll tell Kohaku later. Right now, I'm going to talk to Granny." Chihiro went out of the room and walked to the kitchen. "Granny?"

Zeniba sipped her tea, "Chihiro? You got Master Haku really angry. Did anything happen?"

Chihiro sighed and sat down across Zeniba. "No, Haku just-"

Zeniba chuckled. She turned to Chihiro. "Love, eh?" Chihiro blushed.

"Did Haku say anything? Like, anything?"

Zeniba stopped smiling. "Haku said he'll save you, I'm not sure for what though. But he said he'll call you Sen," Zeniba stated.

"Sen?" Chihiro repeated.

"Do you want some tea?"

Chihiro shook her head and buried her knees into her chest. "No thank you."

_**(A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short. Someone suggested that I should continue the story. So I really hope you enjoyed. To-Be-Honest: I'm kinda getting bored with Spirited Away fanfiction.)**_


End file.
